Racing Girl
by Twilight4242
Summary: Bella loves racing cars. But Charlie, her dad, doesn’t approve of this dangerous sport. Her older brother Emmett enters her in a Championship Race. But, Bella has to keep her identity a secret. Then she meets Edward Cullen. DRAMA!
1. Girls Can Race Too

Summary: Bella loves racing cars. But Charlie, her dad, doesn't approve of this dangerous sport. Her older brother Emmett loves racing too. He knows how much Bella loves racing, so he enters her in a Championship Race. But, Bella has to keep her identity a secret so Charlie doesn't find out. So she always put her hair up in her helmet and goes by the named of "Izzy". Then starts racing and meets the infamous Edward Cullen. It's love at first sight, for Bella. Edward…thinks she's a guy.

Chapter 1: I'm Screwed

Song:

Burn It to the Ground: Nickleback

BellaPOV

"Dad", I started, "CanIpleaseraceinthechampionshippleeeaaasseee!!!!" My dad, Charlie, was a cop in the little town of Forks. And also, the most over-protective father in the universe!

"What?" he replied.

"Can I race in the Championship PLEASE?" I begged. Ever since I was 8, I was behind the wheel of a car. I loved racing, the adrenaline, the speed. It was exhilarating.

"No." He simply said. Grrrr! He was not open-minded at all! It drove me crazy!

"Why not! You let Emmett race! Why not me?" What, did he think girls couldn't drive?

"Bells, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He went on.

But Dad! That's not fa-"He cut me off.

"End of discussion." He said firmly.

I threw my hands up in the air. "GAH!!!!!" I stormed out of the house and went straight to me pride and joy. My midnight blue Ferrari. It was my first step to heaven. Emmett just got home from his date with Rosalie. She was one of my best friends.

"Was up lil' sis?" He started ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"Go away Emmett" I growled. I wasn't putting up with this right now. I opened my car door. Emmett grabbed my door. Of course I couldn't close the door when Emmett was holding on to it. He was ripped.

"I'll talk to him Bells." He said quietly.

"What's the use", I muttered, "everyone has talked to him. You, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Billy, even Jacob!" Alice and Rosalie are my two bests friends in the whole wide world. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Billy is my dad's best friend and Jacob is his son. Also, my racing enemy. He just wants me to race so he can try to beat Me.; never has happened, never will.

"I'll try again Bells. It'll work out. We'll think of something." He reassured me. I hoped out of my car and gave him a big hug. He can be so annoying, but he is the best brother ever.

"I'm going to Alice's tonight. Don't wait up." I joked. I playfully punched his shoulder, which he returned. I got back in my car and sped off to Alice's house. I grabbed my cell phone and called Alice.

"Hey Bella!!!" Alice's cheery voice answered. She was so happy all the time; my fun little pixie of a friend.

"Hey Alice. Can I crash at you place tonight?" she didn't really need an explanation. This has been happening a lot lately. With the Race less than a week away, I've been talking to my dad more and more. It always ends up like this.

"Of course Bella! Hey! I'll call Rosalie!! Oh my gosh! It'll be fun Bells."

"Alice. You're the best!" She really was.

"You know it! See ya in a little bit, Bye!" she piped.

"'Kay. Bye." I hung up. It was about a fifteen minute drive to her place. When I pulled in I saw her yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW. I got out of the car and walked right in. Esme was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Esme." I said causally. I came here about three times a week.

"Hello Bella." She smiled at me and returned to cooking. I walked up stairs to find Alice and Rosalie painting their toenails. My face went white.

"Bella. You're next." Alice ginned evilly. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Brilliant Plan

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read my story. Here are some special thanks,**

**Twilightaddict bookwormchic95 twilightfreak913**

**EvenstarSinger LadyLizzyDarcy CiaralsSuperAwesome**

**Bc19 **

**And last, but definitely not least, again, EvenstarSinger. That was the only person to review! You rock!!!!! And on with the story…**

Song:

Jadyn Maria: Good Girls like Bad Boys

BellaPOV

After a long and torturous night, I went home. Charlie had gone to the station already. Emmett was in the kitchen eating fruit loops. Goof-Ball.

"Hey Em. Were you able to talk with Charlie?" I asked eagerly. He sighed.

"Yeah. I did. Same thing happened." He went back to eating. Ugh! I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed. I never cried. I am a strong girl. I haven't cried since I was four when my mother died. No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't cry if I wanted to. It sucked. My phone started vibrating. I had a text from Alice.

Hey. Did Emmett talk to Charlie last night?

I replied. Yeah. He didn't change his mind. Big shocker there!

Awww. Bella. I just know you will race! I can feel it. Ya know?

Uh-huh. Sure Alice. At that moment Emmett ran through my door. Screaming my name like a little kid who saw a spider. I gotta go, Bye Al. I sent the message.

"Emmett. I am NOT washing your closet with holy water again!" The last time he ran into my room like that, he wanted me to wash his closet with holy water; so the monsters would go away.

He frowned. "No Bells. Not that." He sneered my name. "I have an excellent idea to get you in the race!!!" He was jumping up and down, shaking the house.

"Alright. What is it?" I was preparing myself for something like 'Brainwash Charlie'.

"Youcandressuplikeaguyandkeepyouridentityasecret!" He said in one breath. Wow Em, new record.

"Emmett. That is the dumb- Wait. That's actually a really good idea! You sure you came up with it?" I accused.

"Great you think so highly of me. Jeez." He started to walk out the door. Then I sprang and we both crashed on the floor, me on top. **(A/N: And NOT like that! perverts…) **

"Emmett. That is the most Brilliant plan you have EVER come up with! Let's go tell everyone else." I got up and ran to my phone. Emmett was grinning extremely proudly. **(A/N: Is that a word?) **Then I started texting with a devious smile on my face. This was going to be excellent!

**Oooooooo! Cliffe!!!! BTW, I forgot something**

**Disclaimer: All of the wonderful characters in twilight and twilight all belong to Stephanie Meyer the Great!**


	3. Transformation

**Hey! Hey! It be meeee! This is kinda short chapter. Sorry. And remember- Reviews make me smile!!!**

Song:

Hurricane Streets: Hey Monday

BellaPOV

It took 2 friggin' days to disguise me! In the end we figured I would just keep my hair up in my helmet 24/7 while I'm on the track. And Alice being the evil genius she is, got me a fake I.D. My name was Izzy Keith Morano. I think it's pretty sexy, but ya know. Now Emmett is calling me Keith all the time, but my secret weapon is his middle name= McCurdy! I'm not one to judge a book by its cover but I mean, Come On! McCurdy!! Hahahahahaha!

Emmett entered me and himself in the race. It was now four days away!


	4. OH NO!

**Hello fans of Twilight! It's me! (Hi!) Here are my special thanks:**

**Vampirelily volleyplayer bc19**

**Lauren mcnab bookwormchic95 JASPERxHALExYES**

**Em-z-paiger and of course EvenstarSinger!!!**

**You guys rock my socks off!!!!!!!!!**

Song:

Don't Trust Me: 3OH!3

BellaPOV

Emmett and I were invited to a party for the beginning of the race. It starts tomorrow!! Emmett let me borrow his red had with a white skull on it. **(Kellan Lutz actually owns a hat like that!) **I put all my hair in it. I was wearing pants that were just about to fall off, and a quick silver long-sleeved shirt. We headed out.

The guy hosting the party was the vile Mike Newton. He only races to pick up chicks. He is awful. I had a little history with him. Not fun history.

We entered the house and Emmett was given many high-fives, pounds to the fist, guy hugs, and 'Hey man's. There were so many people here. Then Mike came up to us.

"Hey Bro!" Mike put up his fist, only to be rejected by Emmett. He knew my history with Mike. "Whatever." Mike scoffed. I tried to hide my face even more when he looked at me. "Who's your friend?' Mike asked.

"He's my cousin, uh, twice removed" Emmett sputtered. Smooth Emmett.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Mike asked. Oh no. I used my best guy voice.

"Uh. No. Emmett I'm gonna go get something to drink." I walked away quickly. I went to the bathroom instead, I was hyperventilating. I hated facing Mike, ever. I went into the bathroom and washed my face to cool me down. I opened the door to step out and ran into someone hard and fell down. My hat had fallen off revealing my hair…

**Oooooooooooo! I am SO bad! Sorry! I'll update very soon! = D Forgive Me? Reviews make me happy. It is wise to make me happy! **


	5. Party Time!

**You see! I told you I would update soon! Cuz I'm just such a good person. = D Anyway. Some people were helping me out for errors. Thanks guys, and from now on I will try to make the chapters MUCH longer! More thanks to:**

** padfoot-99 iheartchocolate13**

**Vassilia vampire12 BrOnz3Comet**

**BellaPOV**

"Jake!" I exclaimed. I ran into him. Thank god! It could have been so much worse.

"Bella! What are you doing here? This is for racers only!" he bellowed. I had to quiet him down before someone heard him. I pushed past him, closed the door and swiftly locked it. Then, I turned to face him. He had his arms crossed, flexing his giant muscles. Oh Boy.

"Okay. Listen Jake. You and I both know what I am doing. It would be great if you could just lay low about it. 'Kay?" I said sternly. He could ruin everything. He was pondering the thought.

"I'll stay quiet." I felt a wave of relief hit me. "But I want something in return." He started smirking. This couldn't be good. "You have to kiss me." He was grinning now.

"No Jake." He started to stalk towards me. He cornered me, putting his arms on both sides of my head. Escape was impossible. "Jacob Black get away from me or you will regret it." I spat through my teeth.

"Bella, I know you've always liked me. So just kiss me." He started leaning in. Right before his lips touched mine I ducked down, so he was kissing the wall. I smiled to myself. I managed to squirm around his legs. I stood up behind him. He turned around. His face was extremely red. Then he calmed down.

"Bella, I could go out there right now and tell everyone the truth." As much as I hated to say so, he was right. There was no choice but to give in.

"Ugh. Fine. But only on the cheek." I was bargaining with him.

"Okay. I'll take what I can get." He said. I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I immediately pulled away. Then I went over to the sink and spat in it many times.

"Jacob. You are sick, disgusting, and I hate you!" I sneered. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hate is an incredible form of passion." He smirked to himself. Then he walked out the door.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. I hated him so much. I put my hat back on over my hair and walked out. I started looking around for Emmett. I found him by the drink bar sipping a .

"Hey Em." I said and grabbed Cherry Coke from the cooler. I popped it open and quenched my thirst. Being angry made me thirsty.

"Jeez. Save some for the fish!" Emmett said. What?

"That's for water genius!" He frowned. Then his face showed understanding and embarrassment. He mouthed 'Oh'. Then he went back to his drink. I smiled and started looking around at all the people. Mike, Eric, and Tyler were all freaking a girl out, trying to get her number. She shook her head vigorously and walked away. Mike started to push Eric around saying 'look what you did!' They were pathetic.

The girl they were bugging came over and grabbed a soda. Then she sat down by me, sighed, and sunk in her seat.

"They're freaks." I said to her she turned to me.

"Huh?" she asked. I pointed over to Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"They're weirdo's." I said. She started nodding.

"They would not stop bugging me. I accidentally ran into them and they thought I was some hoe trying to ask them out! Boys are stupid." Poor girl. Then I noticed what she looked like. She had fiery red, curly hair, pale skin, and was decent in beauty.

She put her hand out "I'm Victoria." She said.

I'm B- Izzy." I totally forgot I was supposed to be a guy. Oh crap. She probably thinks I'm gay or something.

"Do you want to dance?" Apparently not. I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came into my head.

"Sure." Oh yeah. Real smooth Sherlock. We stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Many couples were grinding. Dear god. Victoria started backing up to me and started grinding. My face went white. I didn't know what to do so I started swaying side to side. It looked pretty weird. Emmett was walking by and looked at me. He burst out laughing. I mouthed 'Oh Shut Up!' to him. He walked away still laughing. The song ended. It was replaced by a slow song. Oh no no no no! Victoria put her arms up around my neck.

"Oh wow. Look at the time." I looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist. "I really should be going." I tried to walk away, only to be stopped by Victoria.

"Just one more dance? Please? For me?" She said. This was really creepin' me out. I sighed and let her have one more dance. It was not fun and I was probably scarred for life. At the end of the song she started leaning in for a kiss. No. No no no no no no NO! I jerked away fast. While jerking, I tripped over something and started falling back. I landed on a table. The other end of the table had a giant bowl of fruit punch. It went flying in the air. I landed on a certain someone who has bronze hair, and green eyes…

**Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Another cliffe!!!!! I think you know who I'm talking about! The more reviews, the sooner I update! So don't be lazy! Review! Review NOW! Please… **


	6. Getting to Know Everyone

**AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT: READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE VERY CONFUSED!!!!!!!!! **Okay. Now that I have your attention… I made a small but large mistake in the last chapter. When it said 'I landed on a certain someone with bronze hair and green eyes…' I MEANT "**It **landed on a certain someone with bronze hair and green eyes…' Ha-ha. My bad. So, on with the story.

**BellaPOV**

Previously on Racing Girl: I tripped over something and started falling back. I landed on a table. The other end of the table had a giant bowl of fruit punch. It went flying in the air. It landed on a certain someone who has bronze hair, and green eyes…

I gasped. The guy the punch landed on was absolutely soaked. The entire room was silent. He slowly turned towards me. For the first time in my life, I couldn't feel anything. He had mesmerizing emerald eyes, tousled bronze hair, and you could see his chiseled body under his tee shirt. He stalked towards me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up by it. Then he rammed me into the wall, still keeping his grip on me.

"Who do you think you are!?!" he spat in my face.

"I-Uh-I-Umm-Uh." I stammered. I had a feeling of absolute freight, yet absolute love. Then Emmett, thank god for his muscular body, came to break it up.

"Back off Dude! Get your hands off my-"he cut himself short because if he would have said sister, we'd both be screwed. "cousin." He finished. The guy kept his hold on me. Emmett pried his hands off my shirt. He was giving me a death stare. I shuddered, if looks could kill.

"Izzy, let's go now." Emmett tugged at my arm. The guy came forward to me.

"We will settle this on the track. I can assure you of that." He over emphasized 'that'. I shuddered again.

Emmett and I were walking out to our car. The 'guy' about twenty feet away from us going to his car to go home, I assumed. Then Victoria walked out. Oh yay. NOT. She started strutting towards me. She walked past the 'guy' to get to me. 'Guy' **(I'm just gonna call Edward that for right now; since she doesn't know his name.) ** Rose up on his toes against his car and started stuttering 'Hi' to her as she walked by. Ohhh. Somebody has a crush on Victoria! I hate her even more now.

She walked right up to me. "Oh. Izzy! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh I hope you're alright!" She started exclaiming to me. YUCK! She might be a problem later on. I backed up right into my car, her walking towards me. Jeez! How many times will I be in this position tonight?!? I fumbled with the car door handle.

"Uh. Victoria. I really must be going now. Bye!" Before she could object I slide quickly into my car and slammed the door. I let out a loud huff and slid down in the seat. I looked over to Emmett. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Shut up! This is really hard! You don't have to deal with a guy who wants to kill you, a girl who wants to be your girlfriend, and you don't have to act like the opposite sex! So just shut that giant hole you call a mouth!" I yelled at him. He quickly shut his mouth and started the car. HE looked really down then. I felt bad for yelling at him.

"Em, I'm sorry. It's just really hard and stressful doing this. And thank you for getting me out of that mess. Who is that guy anyway?" I asked. I couldn't just keep calling him 'Guy' all the time.

"That was Edward Cullen. He's one of the best. Not someone who just tries to show off, but a real racer. He reminded me a lot of you when I first met him." He said. I blushed. Edward Cullen. That fit perfectly.

We pulled in the drive way, I took off my hat and went upstairs to my room. I landed on my bed and thought about everything that had happened tonight. Victoria, the dance, Mike, Jacob, the fruit punch, and most off all, Edward. I thought about how I hated him, yet loved him. His tousled bronze hair, his body, and his eyes. More like glowing green orbs. This was so confusing! I decided to ask Emmett a little bit more about everyone.

"Well, Edward Cullen has a big crush on Victoria Hunter," I growled to myself at that, "Victoria has a brother James Hunter. He is single. Ummm, there is of course Mike Newton obviously," we both shuddered, "and Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. They are all weirdo's. Edwards two best friends are Ben Chenley **(I don't know if that is his last name or not) **and Kyle Zerkowski. Ben is dating Angela Weber and she races. Kyle is single and doesn't have a crush on anyone that I know of. And that is all the people I know." He said. He was so helpful! I thanked him and gave him a big hug. When he left I looked at the clock. 10:42 p.m. I decided to turn in for a good nights rest. I would need it tomorrow. I fell asleep dreaming of the green eyes of Edward Cullen.

**How was it? Horrible? Wonderful? Exciting? Dreary? Tell me in the reviews! **

**Sorry it took SOOOO long for me to update. I'm so busy! A ton of summer plans! By the way;**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and Kyle belong to Stephanie Meyer! Stephanie ROCKS! Woo Hoo!**


	7. First Race

**Hello readers of this story and fans of twilight! You guys all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything *pitiful sigh***

Song:

Tell Me Something I Don't Know: Selena Gomez

**BellaPOV**

I woke up, fresh and ready to race. I padded across my room to the bathroom. I took a steaming hot shower and cleared my thoughts except racing. Emmett started banging on the door, signaling me to get out. I stepped out and wrapped my body quickly in a towel. I got dressed in khaki Capri's that went down to my ankles, a shirt that said something about eating sleeping and video games, and DC shoes. I grabbed my hat and a granola bar, and headed out.

Emmett was already at the track hanging out with the other racers. All of my friends were my pit crew including Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Rosalie was a mechanic so that helped out.

I would be racing my midnight blue Ferrari f430. It was my favorite car in the whole wide world. **(They are seriously sweet cars!) ** I went to my garage to be with my car and crew. **(I don't race, so if you do don't laugh at me!) **I would have to line up with my car in about 10 minutes. We were I brackets. We would race by four's, and then as more people get eliminated we get to racing in three's then two's and then we will have our championship race. There were 24 racers entirely. I was racing against a guy named Nick, a girl named Kelsey, and another guy named Chad.

I was just wiping of my car with a rag to make it even shinier. While doing that, a girl with brown curly hair and glasses came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Kelsey. I just wanted to say good luck." She stuck out her hand. She looked like a nice girl.

"I'm Izzy. Thanks. Good luck to you too." I shook her hand. Then we said bye and she went to go get her car. I figured it would be time for me to get in my car and go. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at me. No one was, so I briefly took off my hat and put of my helmet. I looked in the mirror to make sure that I didn't miss any hair. When I thought I looked good enough I hopped into my car. I started driving out of the garage and onto the track.

Nick, Kelsey, and Chad had already lined up. I lined up in between Kelsey and Chad. Nick was on my far left. I looked over into Kelsey's car. She quickly waved at me. I looked over into Chad's car. He turned his head to me slowly, and then turned it back to face the track. It was CREEPY! Jeez. Note to self; stay away from Chad.

A girl in a little top an extremely short miniskirt came out in between me and Kelsey. She raised a black and white checkered handkerchief, and dropped it quickly. We were off.

Right now Nick was in the lead, Chad and I were both gaining on him. Kelsey was… well, she was in the dust. I was slowly creeping up on Nick. Then out of nowhere, Chad was beside me. We were racing hard-core. It was constantly on and off. He was in the lead, I was in the lead, He was in the lead, I was in the lead, and so on. Finally we were both even with Nick.

Suddenly I was jolted from the left. Chad had bumped me. That jerk! I jolted him back hard. He came back with twice the strength. I swerved a little, causing me to lose some speed. I quickly gained it back. The finish line was coming up. Then, I gave it all I had. I jammed my foot on the gas as hard as I could. I was going faster and faster. Finally, I finished first! Chad was about a millisecond behind me, then Nick, and last of course was Kelsey. Kelsey was eliminated from the competition for being last.

I slowed down to a stop, and then got out of the car. I was flooded with people. Emmett with his large size got me out of there quickly. We ran to the garage. I took off my helmet to show my goofy grin.

"Fantastic racing Bells!" I giggled all girlish and hugged him. We were broken up by knocking on the door. I gasped. Emmett threw me his hat and I ran to the bathroom. I put all my hair up and stepped out to see Edward and Emmett talking. I went back in the bathroom as soon as I came out. Personally, I liked the way my face was and didn't want it to be rearranged by Edward.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Edward called after me. I stepped back out. Edward was right in front of me. "Hey dude. I just wanted to say sorry for the other night. I kinda overreacted. Truce?" he stuck out his hand, I grabbed it quick and did one of those guy hugs that gangsters do. As soon as my hand hit his back, I couldn't resist. I let my hand go lower, and lower, and lower. Edward figured out what was going on and quickly pulled out of my grasp. I started scratching the back of my head awkwardly. Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked at me to Edward many times.

"Okay Iz. Time to go home" Emmett broke the weird silence. We said bye to Edward who was still confused and a little scared about what happened.

As soon as I stepped out I was swallowed in hug from Victoria. Ewwwww! I grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. Edward looked disgusted and mad a quickly turned his head away. Oh right! He liked Victoria.

"Great race there Izzy!" Victoria said with a wink. I almost gagged. She was trying to get all over me. Edward scoffed and stalked away.

"Thanks Victoria." I muttered.

"Oh please. Call me Vicky." She winked again. I shivered.

"Victoria is fine for me thanks." I started walking away. Victoria started pouting and walked away.

"Can we please go home?" I said to Emmett. He nodded and we walked to his car.

On the drive home I was texting Alice and Rose. They both congratulated me. Then they invited themselves over for a sleep over. I didn't mind. We were bestys.

When we got home Alice and Rose were already there. I ran up to my room to find Alice and Rosalie looking through my dairy.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE AND ALICE MARY BRANDON!!!!" I yelled. The both gasped and turned around. Then dropped the book. I got two giggly 'sorry's. We all jumped on my bed then Alice looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Spill!" Alice commanded. I played dumb.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"You like Edward." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I am going to race my hardest and Edward will never know my secret.' I stated.

"But that's no fun!" Alice whined. "He's already met Izzy, but. Has he met Bella?" she had a devious smile on her face. Rose got it and mimicked her smile. I didn't get it.

"Huh?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. Alice grinned even wider and told me the plan.

"We have Emmett bring Edward over for dinner for a guy sleepover or whatever. Rose and will also spend the night. Once he meets you, you can change his mind completely from Victoria," she paused dramatically, "to you." I honestly love this plan. I just hope it will work.

**I don't know if this is a cliffe or not. I hope you like the story! Tell me if I'm going to fast paced or if I am not adding enough detail. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! I ENJOY SMILING! **

**= DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SEE! SMILES!!!! **


	8. Edward's Car

**Hello earthlings!!!! I love my readers! Why? Because they freakin' rock! Umm, uhh, anyway…**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything. Grrrrrrrrr.**

**EdwardPOV (muhahahahahahaha!)**

It was so friggin' hard to try to make up with Izzy. What the hell was up with him and his hands? I think he's gay.

Another reason to hate him. Victoria is in friggin' in love with him. Someone like him doesn't deserve her. I wish Victoria was mine. But the other day Ben gave me the most brilliant plan. I make up with Izzy and then I make him a deal; like 'I won't totally punch your face in if you make Victoria like me' or 'I'll make you a better racer if you get Victoria to go out with me'. I liked the first one, but Ben figured I should just ask him as a favor instead of forcing him into it. Grrr. Ben and his brains! So the next day I went to talk to him. Today we don't have racing. It goes on every other day. I don't know why.

"Hey! Izzy! What's up man?" I called and gave him a hard slap on the back. Maybe it was too hard. He went flying forward. But seriously, the guy was a shrimp. "Oh. My bad. Sorry bro." I apologized. Just then Victoria walked by. **(They are at the track, outside) **

"Hey Izzy!" she waved her dainty little hand and gave him a wink. I was fuming. Izzy turned to me but shied away at my expression.

"Dude. This is perfect!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a pit crew station that had a chair at it. I sat him down in it. "Victoria is in love with you. You can convince her to go out with me." I commanded a little over obsessively. He shrugged. He wanted something in return. "Okay, ummm. I'll hook you up with Lauren." Lauren would hook up with anyone I hung out with to get to me. Izzy shook his head no. "Jessica?" she was a Lauren follower. Again, no. "Stephanie?" the third and final follower. Again, no.

"Dude. I'm not lookin' for any chicks." He said.

"Oh god. You really are gay?!?" Of course. He was looking to date guys!

"NO!" he shouted. "I'm NOT gay!"

"Okay. Then what do you want?" What could he possibly want? He didn't need driving lessons. I hated to admit it, but he was a freakin' good driver.

"I want to drive your car." He said. No! no. no. no. NOOOO! I had an extremely rare sleek silver 2009 dodge viper. If there was one scratch on it I had to go to therapy! (Luckily nobody had ever touched it besides me and my pit crew, and if they scratch it they're fired on the spot.

"Yeah, you can drive it." I said coolly. He looked so excited. "When hell freezes over!" Psht! Like I was going to let someone drive my reason for existence!

**BellaPOV**

"Yeah, you can drive it." He said. Yessss! I did a little victory dance in my head. "When hell freezes over!" Gah! Well fine! He'll have no chance with Victoria. I pretended to sigh and be sad and all. Then I got up to walk away.

"Fine. I guess you really don't want to date Victoria then…" I was challenging him. I started to walk away.

I counted in my head. 5…4…3…2…1- "Okay! Fine! But. You scratch it-I kill you! And keep it under 200!" He tossed me his keys. Boo Yah! I ran over to his car and jumped into the drivers' seat.

I had never driven a viper before. It was really nice. I put the key in the ignition. I immediately turned on. That was music to my ears. I headed for the track. I knew he would be measuring my speed. So I decided to play with him a little bit. 120…140…160…180…190…195…199. I put on the cruise control. I kept it constantly at 199. I looked over at Edward. He was pissed. Ha! After about my 40th lap, I turned right into where Edward was. He had his arms across his chest.

I dangled the keys in his face. He swiped them away quickly.

"You are never driving my car again." He said through clenched teeth.

I shrugged. "Hey dude. I kept it under 200." I reminded him. He muttered something to himself. Then his phone started beeping. He opened it up.

"Looks like I'm stayin' at your place tonight." He said. I did another happy dance in my head.

"Uh. I won't be there tonight. I'm stayin' at a hotel." I made up quick. I would drive to Alice's change there, leave my car, and she and Rose would come to spend the night. Perfect!

"Alright." He said. "See ya." He jumped into his car and sped off. I stood there dazed for a little while. Could a guy get more awesome!?! I quickly texted Alice and Rose telling them the plan. Tonight would be so fun!


	9. Party Hardy!

**Hey you guys! Sorry, the last chapter didn't upload all the way. ??????? So I uploaded the rest. Here is chapter 9!**

**BellaPOV**

Okay. So I went to Alice's house, changed into something she approved of and of course she did my make-up. BLAH! And we headed out to go to my house.

When we got there, Alice didn't get out of the car as soon as I did.

"Alice? What's wrong?" she turned to me.

"I have another brilliant plan! Okay so you know how I can see the future and all?" Alice had a theory that she was a psychic. But strangely, she really could tell the future. "Well, I saw that Edward would be astonished at your beauty if we walked in there laughing our butts off. So, prepare to laugh!" I was grinning just at her because she was so silly.

We both got out of the car and started laughing at nothing. I was so much fun! **(Okay so about twenty times a day I have 'laughing fits'. My friend does too; she even does them during class. And we were sitting together, and we both died laughing! Out teacher was so mad!)** We opened the door and kept laughing. Then I looked around and saw Edward. He was staring at me like he was dumbfounded. I started laughing even more.

"Hey Emmett!" I laughed.

He whispered down in my ear. "Are you drunk?" he was serious. I even found that funny. I was laughing like a mad man. I simply nodded no. Then I realized Edward and Jasper were here for a guy sleepover.

"Hey Jazzy-Per." Alice was seducing Jasper then started kissing him.

"PDA!!!!!" I yelled. Then started laughing again. Alice frowned at me.

"Very attractive Bella." She muttered and pulled me up to my room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice was pacing back and forth. "At every party I take you to, you never act that fun!" Oh. She was worried about that. I started chuckling to myself, not how I was before though.

"Al, let's not worry about it. I wanna go play Halo 3!" I pulled her down to the basement. Rose was there with all the guys. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Sorry Bella. I was going up to get you, but Emmett challenged me into a game of Mario Cart." She said apologetically.

"Psht! I don't care!" I scoffed. "It's not your fault Rose. Emmett! Quit doing bad things!" I scolded him.

"What! What did I do?!?" Emmett hollered. I just laughed.

"I dunno. I just wanted to say that." I was extremely carefree tonight. It was surprising.

He huffed and went back to playing. I grabbed a wheel and started playing.

I was Blaze. Alice was Daisy, Rose was Peach, Emmett was Wario, Edward was Mario, and Jasper was Luigi. They were the three brothers. They were also ganging up on us.

"The fat one. Why am I always the fat one?" Emmett asked himself. We started laughing. "I'm changing to Donkey Kong!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No!" Edward yelled. "You can't! You'd break the brotherly bond!" Edward and Jasper made puppy faces.

"Oh okay Jonas Brothers!" I said to them.

"Thank you for that complement." Edward said.

"What? That wasn't a complement! I-Uh-Ummm-I." I was stuttering again. Edward was looking at me again.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Oh, right. I stuttered in front of him. I quickly turned my head away.

"Ummm. No you don't." I said.

"Okaaayyy." He said. He didn't believe me. I had to change the subject fast.

"I'm gonna beat you Emmett." I said. Emmett and I were head and head for first place.

"What?" he was taken aback. "No you aren't."

I pulled a fast bump on him to make him lose speed, then, I won. "Ha-ha! You loser!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I always beat you racing, Em" I wasn't trying to be harsh… I was just rubbing the fact that I won in his face!

"Oh. You race?" Edward said bluntly. Oh crap!

"Video games! In video games!" I made that up quick. He was getting really suspicious. So, I did something I would never do unless it was a crisis situation. "Hey let's go clubbing!" I said. The entire room went quite.

"What did you say Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I said 'let's go clubbing!'". Duh. Well, I would never say that unless I was in a deathly situation. Personally, I think it was that kind of situation.

"Good idea Bells!" Alice and Rose started jumping up and down. Girly-girls. I got up and pushed Alice and Rose up the stairs, then came back to the boys.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes. Get ready." I ordered. Then I ran back up stairs to get ready with the girls.

"Come on Alice! I really don't want to wear this!" I complained. Alice had me wearing a turquoise blue halter top with a jean short miniskirt, (and I mean VERY short miniskirt). And heels that matched my top.

"Oh shut up." Rose said. "You look fine." She was wearing a blood red halter dress that flowed nicely on her body. And matching heels, the kind that people doing the salsa wear. If I were lesbian, I would totally fall for her.

Alice was wearing a pink dress with a V-cut. They both looked ravishing. But I looked like plain Jane, as usual. The looked very formal, yet very casual.

We were walking down the stairs to meet the boys. Emmett had his back turned to us. Rosalie tapped his shoulder. He started to turn around.

"Well it's about ti-"He was cut short at the site of Rose. She giggled.

"What was that you were about to say?" She chirped.

"I completely forgot." He said. She giggled.

"Hey bro, you're drooling." I said. A little drop of saliva had formed at the corner of his mouth. I started laughing then looked at Edward. He was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. Then I looked up at Jasper. He was looking from me to Edward many times.

"Okay. Let's go." Alice said. She was too excited for her own good.

"Ladies." Jasper said and put out his arm for Alice to latch onto. Then walked out the door. Emmett did the same with Rosalie. That left Edward and me.

"Would you be so kind as to let me escort you my lady." Edward said all royal-like. I giggled.

"It would be a pleasure kind sir." I wound my arm with his and we walked out.

**(I was thinking about ending it here but… I'm too nice!)**

We walked into the club. There were silver strobe lights everywhere. It looked amazing! They were playing 'Untouched by the Veronicas'. **(Okay this is a REALLY good song!)** Alice and Rosalie towed me out to the dance floor. We were actually dancing really well and all of us were in sync. It was a lot of fun.

We had to take a break because we were out of breath. I went to the bar and ordered a diet coke. I paid the guy and drank the entire can with out removing my lips. I was thirsty. Then Alice came up to me. She looked guilty.

"Okay, Alice. What did you do?" I asked. I was scared.

"Ienteredyouinakareokecompetitionandyourupnext!" She said quickly.

"What?" I had no idea what she said.

"I entered you in a karaoke competition and your up next!" she said again. All the color in my face was gone. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me on stage. I was scared! But, Edward was here. Then I felt the sudden need to give it all I had. I whispered what song I wanted to sing to the D.J. He nodde and started playing it.

Hoo hoo hoo..  
I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best  
Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my..  
I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

I was breathing hard. The crowd went absolutely crazy! I looked over to the table where my friends were. Alice gave me thumbs up, Jasper was clapping with his hands in the air, Rosalie was screaming and clapping and Emmett was yelling 'THAT'S MY SISTER RIGHT THERE!' I had a big grin on my face. Then, I saw that Edward had left. My grin was suddenly gone. I was frantically looking around. He was nowhere. My eyes started fogging up with tears. I ran off the stage and out the back door.

I went into a corner in the ally way and started to cry the hardest I had ever cried. This was the first time I had ever cried since my mom died. I was sobbing my heart out. Then, I felt two hands snake around my waist.

"Hey there sexy." A voice I knew too well whispered in my ear. I gasped.

"Mike."

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am so freakin' evil! Dontcha luuuv it! = DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Oh btw; that song was Wanted: by Jessie James.**


	10. Mike

**Hiya!!!! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I've been super busy! Wasn't that last chapter a thriller!?! I hope so… you guys should always tell me what you think! ALWAYS!!!! (Starts foaming at the mouth)**

Previously On Racing Girl:

"Hey there sexy." A voice I knew too well whispered in my ear. I gasped.

"Mike."

**Edward POV:**

Bella is so amazing. Strangely I think I met her somewhere, but she thinks otherwise. She was acting kind of strange when I asked her, though. Anyway.

Hearing Bella sing was incredible. She had such a strong voice. I had to pinch myself, literally, to make sure this wasn't a very very very good dream. While she was singing, my mind wandered. I thought about if we could have a life together. Then, I thought about Victoria. All of a sudden her vibrant, unruly red hair didn't seem to even have a competition with Bella's luscious mahogany hair. Her striking hazel eyes didn't seem as bright as Bella's warm chocolate orbs. Her smile didn't take my breath away as Bella's did.

My head was getting clogged up. What do I do? Who do I choose? Do I go with Bella and completely forget all about Victoria? I needed air.

I got up and walked out into the ally way. I was breathing deeply to try to control myself. Whoa. This was so confusing! After about two minutes of deep breathing, I went inside. Bella wasn't on stage anymore; a blonde bimbo was up in her place trying to out sing my Bella. **(No offense to blondes. I love blondes! In fact I am one.) **

"Where did Bella go?" I asked Alice. Where could my angel have gone?

She scoffed. "Oh, so now you show up." She muttered. What?

"Alice. Where is Bella?" I said firmly. She jutted her thumb over her shoulder.

"She ran off. You know, that song was for you." Oh no. "Smooth move running off Sherlock."

I quickly jogged out the back and was terrified at what I saw then…

**Bella POV:**

"Mike. Please. Leave me alone." I cried. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." He tsked. "You made me very angry when you left me." Then, he pulled out a knife from his pocket. I gasped and started sobbing. He was going to kill me. "I wanted to do very violent things to everyone around me. I had to run away to control myself. And how convenient it is for me to find you all alone in this alley." He started walking towards me. I backed up slowly, but tripped over something that was in my way. I creeped backwards but my back met the cold unforgiving wall. Mike was grinning like a mad man. Then something hard hit me in the back off the head. Everything went black.

**Edward POV: **

A blonde man was leaning over my fragile Bella. He was holding a knife; he was cutting into her neck. I was shaking furiously. I ran towards him. Then I lunged.

I had him in a choke hold against the wall. I was actually growling at this man. I wanted to ripe his limbs off! How dare he even try to harm Bella! He will die for this! I punched him in the face repeatedly, ignoring the searing pain in my fist. It was probably broken.

Then the others emerged from the doors. Alice and Rosalie gasped. Emmett and Jasper were shaking as I was when I fist saw the scene. Emmett and Jasper ran towards the vile guy that tried to kill my precious Bella.

Emmett pried me off the mans neck. He fell down and started gasping for air. Jasper started kicking him in the stomach.

Emmett squatted down so that he and the vile beast were face to face. "Mike," he spat. So Mike was this disgusting excuse for a man's name. "If you ever come close to my little sister again, I will not hold anyone back from killing you. You are lucky that Edward got you instead of me." Mike looked terrified, good. Emmett rose.

"And we'll kick your sorry ass, too." Little Alice said. Rosalie gave him a good hard kick in the crotch. Mike winced in pain.

I picked Bella up bridal style. "Someone call 911." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Rosalie spat at no one. She had her phone to hear ear. "Hello, 911. Yes, we need an ambulance…" She walked off. About five minutes later an ambulance came.

People from the club started piling out. Cops came to hold them back. Nurses were everywhere. A few tried to take Bella away from me. She was still out cold.

"Sir. We need to take her to the hospital. Sir, please let go of her. Sir!" a nurse was yelling at me.

"Fine." I sighed. I handed her to the nurse. I knew it would be best for her, but my arms still throbbed anyway.

I watched as nurses put her on a gurdy. I saw her beautiful face have a breathing mask over it. Then they rolled her into the ambulance. Then, I knew it. I had to have Bella in my life. There was no turning back now. I was too attached. Now, the scary part was if she would feel the same.

**I don't know if this is a cliffe or not. Anyway, always remember, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! IT IS GOOD WHEN I AM HAPPY! SO DON'T BE LAZY! REVIEW! REVIEW NOW!!!!!**


	11. Confessions

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! You are all my main inspiration for writing! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**Bella POV**

Wow. My head really hurts. I lifted my hand to touch what ever is hurting. I pressed gently on the back of my head, and then winced in pain. It hurt really bad. Something was poking my left arm. I looked and saw an a tube with a needle stuck in my arm. I groaned. I hate needles. I lifted my right hand to tear it out, when a soft hand stopped me.

"Whoa there Bella." A velvety voice said. I looked up and saw Edward. Where was I? I looked around to see all white. My bed was very itchy, and there was a tray with food on it that looked like it would grow legs and walk off the plate. Ahh, I was in the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked. My throat was soar and the question came out groggy. "Where's Mike?" I coughed.

Edward got up and grabbed me a glass of water. He handed it to me and I drank it all in three gulps.

"Mike is in this hospital, then he is going to jail." He said. He sounded disappointed in something and lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered. And lowered his head even more.

I grabbed his head in my hands and made him look me in the eye. "Edward," I started, "I'm alive because of you."

"No. You're in here because of me." **(A/N: Total twilight scene.) **

I looked at him questionably. How could he think that?

"If I would have ran off when you were singing, none off this would have happened." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed when you did that." I said. He nodded. He looked like a little kid being punished for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. "But you saved my life. I will always be thankful to you," he looked like he could never believe that, "Edward, I-I-I love you." I said. Pfew! Glad I got that off my chest.

He was looking at me with no expression on his face. Oh no. I totally blew it. He could never love me. Why would he? I had just completely ruined our entire relationship, even as friends! My eyes started to water up. I looked away from him and let them fall freely. I hand grabbed my face and wiped away my tears. I looked up into Edwards eyes and was swallowed whole. I will never get over how beautiful they are.

"Bella, I feel the exact same way."

"Listen, Edward, I know you don't love me, and I don't expect you to. I just- wait. What did you say?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "I said I love you." He had a sparkle in his eye when he said that.

"Really?" I squealed in a high pitched voice like a little girl that had just gotten a kitten.

He laughed, and nodded. "Bella, now I don't know what I would do with out you." He started leaning in, and so did I.

Our lips met gently at first, and then we turned it into something so passionate that I'm sure my enemies would feel pleasure. I grabbed two fist-fulls of Edwards's hair and pulled him closer to me.

The heart rate monitor went wild, causing Edward to pull away abruptly. I started panting and pouted. He chuckled. He started smirking.

"I never knew I had such an effect on you." He smirked. "What happeneds when I do this?" he asked him self. He leaned close to me, five inches from my face. Beep…beep…beep then four inches away. Beep..Beep..beep..beep. Then two inches away. .. Then, he kissed me again. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!! The monitor went wild again. Edward pulled away.

I started biting on my lip, blushing. He smiled then put his forehead on my forehead.

"I love you so much Bella Marie Swan. Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and kissed him. The monitor didn't go so psycho as it did before. Hmm, I was getting used to this.

Edward pulled away and chuckled.

"We don't want to be too bad to the heart, Bella."

"Trust me; you're being anything but bad." I was breathing heavily. Everyone else then came into the room.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed. He rushed over to me. He gave me a big hug. My eye balls almost popped out.

"Emmett!" I gasped. "Let Go!"

"Oh. Sorry. Bella Bean." He let go of me.

"Oh Bella! How are you?" Alice said. I looked at her like 'Really Alice. How do you think I am?' She smiled anyway.

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh Edward. Will you get me some more water?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back." He stepped out of the room.

"You guys! What about the race?" I said.

"Oh, don't worry. It was canceled. Since Mike is ya know, kinda out. They had to reschedule everything, and that's gonna take awhile." Alice explained.

I sighed. "Good, Because that would be really bad for Izzy." I said.

"Yeah! Cuz you're Izzy! And you're not in good shape to race." Emmett said. Der!

"Thank you captain obvious!" Jasper said.

We all laughed. I love my family, now. How do I tell everyone about Edward and me?

**Eric Yorkie POV (hehehehehehe!)**

I was visiting Mike in the hospital. Douche Bag! He is an idiot! But, I'm kinda his slave. So I can't say those things cuz I like my face. I was just walking back to the lobby to go home when I heard someone talking. It sounded like Bella. So I stopped and pressed myself against the wall. Oh, I am soooo James Bond.

"You guys! What about the race?" Bella said. Wait. Why would she be worried about the race?

"Oh, don't worry. It was canceled. Since Mike is ya know, kinda out. They had to reschedule everything, and that's gonna take awhile." Alice explained to them. Still, why does she care?

"Good, Because that would be really bad for Izzy." That kinda makes sense. I guess.

"Yeah! Cuz you're Izzy! And you're not in good shape to race." WHAT!!! I didn't want to hear the rest. I ran straight to Mike. Ohhhh! How he will thank me for this!

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh no!!!! What's gonna happen! You guys can help me out with that IN THE REVIEWS!!!!! **


	12. Chick Fight

**Hi all! I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and supporters of Racing Girl. You guys have all been a great inspiration! **

**Bella POV**

I only had to stay in the hospital for one day; the only thing wrong with me was a really bad scar on my neck from where Mike cut me. That could be a problem in the future.

Edward and I were together and I had told everyone. I started with the girls first and they understood perfectly. Then I told the guys. Jasper asked me if I was sure about it. I told him I was absolutely positive. Emmett, well, Emmett wanted to rip Edwards head off. It took him a while to get used to the idea that his little sister wasn't so little anymore.

We hadn't had any problems with Mike lately, or his followers. But Eric has been giving me this 'look' lately. I just hide behind Edward, Emmett or Jasper when we get near any of them.

We had our next race tomorrow. I don't know why but it took them FOREVER to get everything lined up again, with just one person missing. We got our new schedule in the mail today:

Saturday: race

Monday: race

Wednesday: race

Friday: Semi final race

Sunday: Championship race

Saturday: Party for all racers that participated

I was excited for the party. I was debating whether I should tell Edward my secret or not. The main thing is I don't want anybody to tell him besides me, or else he will feel betrayed. I don't know what I would do if, even by accident, hurt him. I cleared my head of those thought most the time.

Right now we were all at my house watching Sponge Bob. I was curled up safely in Edward's arms. I love being with him.

"I'm dead bored." Alice complained.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

She had a rebellious smile appear on her face. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Last time we played truth or dare, I ended up in a bikini for a whole day, Emmett had to wear a pink tutu all through the town, Rosalie had to kiss a Jasper –her brother- Jasper had to streak down our block, and Alice had start making out with a post in the busiest place in town.

I hid my face in Edwards's chest and shook my head 'no' vigorously. He chuckled.

"What's so bad about it, love?" Edward asked. Emmett growled and turned his head way- like I said, he still getting used to 'us'.

"Unless you want to see me in a bikini ALL day, then we won't play."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound bad." He grinned. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Do you want to see Jasper streak?" I asked.

He got a disgusted look on his face. "No I'd rather not."

"Then we aren't playing."

"Come on Bells. It'll be fun." Rosalie whined.

I shook my head again. Edward used his pointer finger and lifted my head to look at him.

"Please, love. For me?" He bored into my eyes. Now, tell me, how am I supposed to say no to THAT?

I sighed. "Fine." The girls said 'Yesss!' and high-fived.

We all circled up.

"Okay! I'll go first!" Rosalie said. "Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Emmett puffed out his chest, trying to be manly. Alice and I laughed at him.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to sing Barbie Girl out on the streets."

"Alright." Emmett said. He hopped up and ran into my room.

"Emmett! What are you doing!?!" I yelled at him.

"Hold on Bella Bean!" He yelled back. I crossed my arms and huffed. That was his new nick name for me. He came down stars with my wireless iPod docking station and my iPod. He turned it full blast to Barbie Girl. He walked out and we could hear his loud voice singing

I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIVE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC!

We all ran to the window to watch him. People were staring at him like he was crazy. He just kept on strutting and singing. We were laughing so hard. Then a girl about out age came over to him and slipped a five in his shirt and started whispering in his ear. Rosalie's laughing stopped. She ran to the door. We tried to stop her but she whipped past us.

She ran full speed towards Emmett and the girl. Then she pounced on her. The girl started screaming. Rose started pulling on her hair. Then the girl started pulling Rose's hair. Rose screamed in pain.

"CHICK FIGHT! CHICK FIGHT!" Jasper started chanting. I punched him in the arm, hard. The girl was on top of Rose pulling on her shoe and trying to drag her around. I jumped on her back and started using the heel of my hand to hit her on the head. She elbowed me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. I fell off her then Alice jumped on her and started pulling her hair. Two more girls came around the corner and screamed at what they saw.

"Brook!" one girl screamed. So Brook was the little whore's name. "Ashley come on!" the same girl screamed.

"I'm coming Callie!" Ashley screamed and they started running towards us. Callie jumped towards Alice but I hit her from the side before she reached her. The other one got Alice off of Brook and Ashley slapped Alice across the face. She screamed and punched Ashley in the stomach. I started running towards Alice to help her out but Callie grabbed my ankle and I fell forwards. Callie pinned me on the ground, then she slapped me across the face.

Rose and Brook were going at it on the ground.

I pushed Callie off me and grabbed her necklace and tore it off.

"BITCH!" Callie screamed at me. I smiled and then she grabbed my coat and tore it off, scattering the buttons everywhere.

"Okay! We'll go get help!" Emmett screamed. Then the guys ran off to get help. Wow, they're manly.

Rose had Brook pinned down and then she took Brooks bag and started hitting her with it. Brook grabbed her bag and clawed at Rose's forehead. She made three cuts in her forehead from her sharp nails. Rose screamed and put Brook in a choke hold.

Alice was on Ashley's back. Alice tore out all the clips and bobby-pins in Ashley's hair, tearing out a few strands of hair. Ashley screamed and flipped Alice over her back and started kick her in the stomach. Alice rolled over and grabbed Ashley's feet and pulled her to the floor. Alice grabbed the heel of her shoe and tore the heel right off.

Callie was pounding my head against the pavement of the side walk. I smelled something I didn't like; blood. Especially my blood.

We saw the police cars come. Oh great, my own father might arrest me. Cops were everywhere trying to break up the fight. They pulled Callie off me, but we each got one more slap from each other. They go Rose and Brook apart, and Alice and Ashley.

We were standing up in our groups, glaring at one another. Then Brook spoke to Rosalie.

"Sweetheart, you've got a little something right here." She pointed to the edge of her mouth. Rosalie quickly put her hand there and felt nothing she looked up at Brook. "Oh, my bad. It's just another giant zit." She smirked. Rosalie lunged towards her, but was held back by a cop. Brook smirked some more.

"At least her chest is real." Alice said. Brook lunged towards Alice, but was held back by another cop.

"Bella." I heard a stern voice behind me. I shrunk my head in my shoulders. Charlie.

**Wow. Interesting chapter, huh? I don't think Bella will get into too much trouble, or maybe she'll be grounded, which will make it even ****harder**** to get to the races. But, you guys can help me out with that, ya know. I always accept ideas to make my story the best it can be. Thanks again! Ya'll are great! **


	13. Plans

**One Word. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOD! I got a ton of reviews, alerts, favorite story, even favorite author! You guys are the shizam! Also, another REALLY good story is ****If Every word I said Could Make You Laugh****. It is so touching and I have just loved it so far!**

**BellaPOV**

"Bella." I heard a stern voice behind me. I shrunk my head in my shoulders. Charlie.

I slowly turned to see Charlie with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring at me with a facial expression that kinda scared me.

"Hey dad." I said in an awkward but casual way.

"House. Now." He said firmly. I let my shoulders loose, sighed, and walked over to the house with my head hung. Dang. I was in for it.

~*~

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my dad scolded me with my full name. That was never a good sign. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, actually I was just trying to get her off of Rosalie, and she totally knocked the wind outta me and that basically started the war." I stated. I didn't really care what Charlie said.

"Give me your car keys." WHAT! OKAY, maybe I do care.

Charlie held out his hand. I shook my head furiously.

"Bella…" Charlie warned. I sighed, and dropped my keys in his hand. "No driving anywhere for a week." NO! WHAT ABOUT THE RACE!

"But Dad! What about the-" he raised his eyebrows. Oops. "transportation for me. How will I get anywhere?" I made up quick. Phew! That was CLOSE.

"I guess you'll just not go anywhere." Then the phone rang. He walked over to it. I was cursing him in my head.

Charlie started going 'Mmm-Hmm.' And 'Okay'. Then he hung up. He walked back over to me.

"It looks like I have to go out of town for a week." No way! Okay, this kinda stuff doesn't normally happen to me!! This is PERFECT!

"But I'm taking your car." He said. Wow. Way to ruin the victory dance Charlie. "I'm calling your Aunt Karen to come look after you." Awesome! My Aunt Karen is the BEST! We do so much fun stuff! Stuff that would get us into trouble like, going to Wal-Mart and covering up the aisle way with vegetable oil then sliding down, and sneaking a fart machine in a lady's purse at the restaurant… who was on a date. This would be GREAT! She would understand my problem with the racing and all. Plus, she has a Bugatti Veyron that she lets me borrow anytime I want. I mean, I don't get my racing from my Dads side of the family. Aunt Karen is my mom's older sister. I loved her so much.

"Why do you have to be out of town for a week though?" I asked my dad.

"I don't think you want to know, Bella." Charlie was in his room packing. I leaned on the door frame.

"No, tell me."

He sighed. "Mike Newton escaped from the hospital. He's on the run. They had a sighting of him in Seattle. The cops there thought I might want to help catch him since… you know." He said. I shivered remembering that horrible night when Mike almost took my life. But Edward saved me, Mmm. Edward.

"I'm going to go now. Please don't do anything stupid." He broke my trance of daydreaming about Edward. He walked out the front door. He opened the passenger's seat to my beautiful Ferrari. "And, Bella." I looked up at him. "Please be careful." He kissed the top of my head and drove of.

Once he was out of site, I ran into my house to tell everyone to come over immediately. We had plans to make.

~*~

"What's the deal, Bella Bean?" Emmett asked. He was on the couch with Rose, Alice and Jasper were on the love seat, and Edward was sitting in the arm chair. I was standing in front of everyone.

"Well, I have some news." Everyone leaned in. "Charlie is gone for a week."

"YEAH!" came from everyone.

"He took my Ferrari." I added.

"NOOO!!!"

"But my Aunt Karen is coming."

"HUH???"

"She owns a Bugatti Veyron that I can drive anytime I want!"

"YEAH!"

"But the reason Charlie is gone is because Mike is on the loose."

Alice and Rose gasped, and all the boys tensed up. Especially Edward.

"Don't worry Bella! Rose and I will spend the night every night!" Alice said. Oh, fun. Being Bella Barbie day, after day, after day, after day, and so on.

"Yeah, and I'll be here to protect you." Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

Edward came up and hugged me real tight. I hugged him back.

"Jazz and I will come over every night. You don't need to worry." He whispered in my hair. I nodded with my face in his chest.

Eventually, everyone came over and we had a group hug. No matter how annoying everyone can be, I love my family. And that's what they were; family.

**Alright now. Come on! I wanna see some of those reviews! Peez! ** **You guys know that you all rock! Right? Well, you do! Seriously, It makes me so happy when people review this story! **


	14. Guitar Hero and Aunt Karen

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorite story, favorite author, etc. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**Bella POV**

My Aunt Karen was only four hours away. The race stared up where it left off tomorrow.

I was so excited for my Aunt to come. We were very good friends.

To pass the time, we hung out at my house. I was kickin' everyone's butt's at Guitar Hero. Right now Edward and I were dueling. **(A/N: I only have on guitar in Guitar Hero, but imagine that the Swan's have four =) **

Edward was actually beating me. I wasn't used to being beaten. So, I did something I never would have done before.

I was still playing and I walked up to Edward. His solo was coming up. There was a short pause, where neither of us played. Edwards solo came and he was playing fantastic. I started strutting towards him. He looked from the screen to me. His eyes bugged out a little. I giggled. I went over to his right side and whispered sexy nothings in his ear. He started missing notes immediately. He tried to keep a straight face and look right at the screen, but I knew his mind was elsewhere.

The song was coming to an end and his rock level was going down by the second. Right before the end, he crashed and I won. On my side it said 'You Rock!' on his side it said 'You Lose.' I smiled to my self. I still held the title.

I looked over at Edward, about to rub it in his face but he grabbed the back of my neck.

His lips crashed on mine. The kiss was filled with lust. He tangled his fingers in my hair. I started running my fingers through his hair. His hair is so soft. I could take a nap in it.

Someone coughed, and then I remembered everyone was still there. I pulled away quickly and looked at the crowd. Alice and Rose's eyes were liquid filled. They were probably thinking about how 'swoon-worthy' that kiss was. I bit my lip and started to blush. Emmett looked fine. Jasper was giving Edward the 'Way to Score Bro' look. I blushed deeper and looked down.

I heard a slap and looked up to see Rosalie had slapped Emmett's arm.

"OW! ROSIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" He screamed.

"Why don't you ever act like Edward?" She asked frowning. I laughed and placed my forehead on the base of Edward's throat. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I heard another slap.

"See!?! You should take notes from Edward! He knows how to get ladies!" Rose pouted. I laughed some more. I loved my crazy friends. Emmett was probably giving Edward death glares.

The door bell rang. I immediately straightened up quick. Had it been four hours already?

"Emmett. Come on. I think Aunt Karen is here!" I squealed. I ran up the stairs to get the door; Emmett on my heels. I flung the door open.

There was Aunt Karen!

"Aunt Karen!!!!!" Emmett and I yelled in unison. I hugged her little body. Aunt Karen was a little taller that Alice and she had a blonde bob that rose really high in the back to show dyed black hair. She had red, blue, and purple highlights in her hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a blood read long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved shirt that lined across her shoulders over it. She was basically punk. But she didn't act like it. She was funny, smart, and so much fun.

Emmett gave her a giant bear hug. She grunted.

"Emmett. You've grown so much!" she gasped. I was smiling like a huge idiot.

The others started coming up. Alice was first.

"HELLO!" She squealed. "IT IS SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" She engulfed her in a pixie hug. Aunt Karen smiled and hugged her back. 'I like her.' She mouthed to my over Alice's back. I smiled wider.

Rose came up to hug her. "Hi I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend." Aunt Karen's eyebrows rose. She gave Emmett a thumbs-up.

Jasper shook her hand. He was never one to hug, except with Alice. "It is very nice to meet you. I'm Jasper. Alice's boyfriend." He said formally and leant forward then back like how people in movies do.

"It is very nice to meet you too." She said and did what Jasper did with the leaning forward thing. She was kind of mocking him but in a nice way.

I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I towed him over to Aunt Karen.

"Aunt Karen," she turned to me, "This is Edward. My boyfriend." She got a glint in her eye. And shook hands with him. I gave her a look for her approval. She winked at me signaling me he was perfect. Yesss!

Once we had all met I asked Aunt Karen to come to my room. She said 'sure' and she walked up with me.

We were sitting on my bed with the door closed.

"What is it Bella?" she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Umm. Okay. I'm just going to say it." I sighed and told her everything. Even about Mike.

"Oh, sweetie. It'll be okay. You just have to tell Edward the truth. You know how bad that could be if he found out from someone besides you. You've seen 'She's the Man', right?" she smiled.

I laughed. It was ironic, the situation was exactly the same, except I wasn't playing soccer. I was Viola, trying to show the world what she was made of.

"And about the car…" she trailed off. I looked at her with my eyes sparkling. "I guess you can use Bug." She said. Bug was her nickname for her Bugatti Veyron. I literally got up and did a victory dance.

She laughed and got up. She took my hand and led me down stairs. Everyone was in the living room watching Hannah Montana. Emmett was on the floor on his stomach being mesmerized by the TV.

"No! Miley! Don't do it!" Emmett yelled, reaching for the TV. It was the episode where Miley almost tells a reporter who she is because she is jealous of Jake Ryan. **(A/N: Not that I watch it or anything…**)

I looked at Rosalie. She sighed "Emmett's choice." She said, explaining a lot. I nodded.

Jasper yawned. Alice put his head in her shoulder.

"I think we should get going. The guys are pretty tired and so am *YAWN* I." I laughed. Edward was on the arm chair, completely out cold. He was so cute when he slept. I bent down and whispered in his ear 'I love you. Edward'. I kissed his cheek. He started stirring around. He grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder and kissed it. Then he brought it to his heart. I smiled. He was still asleep.

"You go to bed Bells. I'll take care of Edward." Emmett said behind me. I sighed and kissed him one last time on the lips.

"Good night, love." I whispered in his ear. He always called me love.

I turned around and gave Emmett a goodnight kiss and hug. I said good night to everyone else. I went up to my room and crawled up in bed, and started dreaming about Edward and race cars.

**Edward POV**

The last thing I remembered was falling into a deep sleep on Bella arm chair. Her scent was very strong on it. Mmm, freesia and strawberries.

I suddenly felt pressure on my left cheek. I barely opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me. I didn't open my eyes big enough for her to notice, but I could still see her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered in my ear. I shivered. She was so beautiful, I love her so much. I decided to play with her a little bit. I grabbed her hand that was on my shoulder and kissed it, then I pulled it to my heart. I could almost hear her smiling.

"You go to bed Bells. I'll take care of Edward." Emmett said. No! I didn't want Bella to go! She leaned down and whispered 'Goodnight, love.' In my ear. I always call her love. She kissed me on the lips and before I could deepen the kiss she walked away.

"Get up Edward. I know you're faking it." Emmett said. My eyes flashed open. He was smiling at me. "Nice work, dude." He slapped me on the back.

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? No. I'm not mad. You make Bella so happy. How could I be mad?" he said honestly. I shrugged.

"Thanks Emmett." I said and grabbed my Volvo's keys. " Later dude." I started walking out the door when I remembered something. "Hey Emmett." I called. His head popped out the living room. "Where was Izzy tonight?" I asked. He tensed up. Hmm, what the heck?

"Umm, he was at his hotel resting." He didn't sound that convincing. I let it go.

"'Kay. Bye, dude." I said and walked out the door.

When I got to my Volvo I looked up at Bella's window. She was reading in her window seal. **(A/N: I know I said she went to sleep, buuuut, she couldn't sleep so she read… =) **The slight breeze made her hair fly around. I sighed. She was so perfect. I slide into my car and sped off. I had another day of racing tomorrow. Hmm, I hope Bella comes.

**Hmm, how is Bella going to race AND watch Edward?????? Hmm. = D**

**Thanks for supporting this story guys. YOU DA BOMB! LIKE TICK TICK! **


	15. GAH! EMMETT!

**Greetings people of Earth! I have absolutely nothing to do so I decided I'd write another chapter today! BTW; Dani Navy is probably my favorite author. Her stories are phenomenal and she has created 2 of the bes stories in fanfiction! You should check them out! They are called 'Camp Archstone: Facility for Troubled Youth' and '12 21 12'. The really are amazing stories.**

**Bella POV**

BRIIIIIIIIING!!! BRIIIIIIING!!! BRIIIIING!!! My alarm clock went crazy. I slammed it with my fist. Probably too hard. It shattered into a million pieces.

I slowly rose my upper body out of bed and stretched. I was probably up first. Aunt Karen and Emmett are sleeper-inners.

Beepbeepbeepbeep! My phone started beeping. What now!?!

'One New Text Message: Edward Cullen'. Oh. I flipped it open.

_Good morning beautiful. How are you?_

I replied. _I'm fine; a little grouchy actually._

**Edward: **_Oh. Don't be grouchy. I wanted to ask you something._

**Bella: **_What?_

**Edward: **_It would mean the world to me if you came to watch my race. _

WHAT? NO! I CAN'T!

**Bella: **_Umm, What time do you race?_

Maybe we had different schedules… I hope.

**Edward: **_I have two races today. One at 12:30 and one at 3:45_

Well, I guess that could work out. My races were at 11:00 and 1:30. The races usually last about an hour. I would have to leave Edward's first race a little early. And after my first race I had a half an hour of Edward time.

**Bella: **_Ya, I guess I could pencil you in…_

**Edward: **_Ha-ha. Sounds good. I'll see you there my Bella_

Eeeeeeee! He called me _his _Bella! I jumped up on my bed. Suddenly I wasn't so grouchy anymore.

I started jumping up and down on my bed. I was really happy now. Then a thought came to my mind. It made me stop jumping…

_When am I going to tell him I'm Izzy?_ I just know I have to tell him soon. What if I told everyone at the party! Yes! It's perfect! I'll win the entire race, and then when I get on stage with the trophy and my helmet on, I'll take my helmet off! I thought it was a pretty good plan. But in the meantime I have to make sure that Edward doesn't find out.

Aunt Karen came in my room rubbing her eyes drowsily. I must have woken her up.

"What are you _doing_ Bella?" she asked. I told her everything, especially my plan.

"Bella, are you sure you want to wait until the party?" her voice sounded unsure.

I shrugged. "I just want to make sure that when he finds out it will be breath taking." Okay, **that** sounded cheesy, but I really did want him to be shocked speechless. In a good way of course.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go make Emmett some breakfast." We walked down the stairs.

~*~

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!" we were singing to Elvis on the radio making pancakes and a huge mess. "Cryin' all the time!"

"You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend a mine! Dadadadadadadadadada!" we were laughing like crazy. The guitar solo was up and Emmett grabbed a spatula and started playing it like a guitar. There was a whisk in the batter and I grabbed it to join him in the solo, but the batter was on the whisk and I accidentally splattered it all over Emmett's face. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I started giggling.

Emmett turned towards me. "Oh. You think this is funny do ya?" He grabbed a hand full of batter and flung it at me. I ducked. He missed me; but he didn't miss Aunt Karen. It got all over her shirt. She gasped.

"Emmett…" she growled. She grabbed some batter and threw it at Emmett. He grabbed me and used me as a shield. It got everywhere on me!

Five seconds later, batter was flying everywhere. We were grabbing it and throwing it at everyone in our path. About 10 minutes later all the batter was gone.

We kept on laughing as we were cleaning it up.

Half and hour later, the kitchen was spotless. We all turned to each other. The kitchen may have been clean, but we were far from clean.

"DIBS ON SHOWER FIRST!" Emmett yelled. We were running towards the bathroom, pushing and shoving each other.

"EMMETT! YOU GOT IT FIRST LAST TIME!" I yelled. We were a couple feet away from the door. I used my small size and slipped past Emmett. I opened the door and ran in. I turned around to face Emmett and stuck my tongue out at him. Before he could lunge at me I shut the door.

Haha. I thought. Loser.

I was enjoying the steaming hot water and the feeling of my fingers running through my soapy hair when Emmett started banging on the door.

"BELLA GET OUT NOW!!!" He yelled.

"What? I can't hear you!" I called playfully.

"Bella!!! I know you can hear me!!"

"No I can't!" I heard the door open. I waited and listened.

"Oooo. What's this? Bella's BRA!?!" WHAT! HE WAS TOUCHING ONE OF MY BRAS!!!!

I peeked around the shower curtain and saw Emmett put on my bra!!

"32B? Bella you have some catching up to do if you want to be Rose's size." Ewwww!

"EMMETT!!!!" I screamed. I grabbed a towel and quickly ran out after him.

We were in the living room when he made a quick u-turn. He ran straight back to the bathroom.

Oh my god! I am SO stupid!! It was a trap! He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"EMMETT! GIMME MY BRA OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOW ROSALIE YOU MAN-THONG!" Emmett got a dared to buy a man-thong by Jasper. He never got rid of it.

His head popped out of the door. "Oh, she's already seen it."

"EWWWW!!" I screamed. I really did not need to know that! Emmett threw my bra out the door. I huffed and stomped over to pick it up. He is going to pay BIG TIME!

~*~

It was 10:05. We needed to get going.

"EMMETT! GET YOU STUPID BUTT DOWN HERE!" I called upstairs he was still getting ready.

He came walking down the stairs smiling smugly at me.

"Bella. I really don't like that bra. It isn't colorful enough. Rosie has really colorful ones."

"GAH!" I lunged towards him only to be held back by Aunt Karen.

"Bella! Stop it! And Emmett. I hear one more thing about Bella's bra, we will tie you up, put YOU in a bra, take a picture, and black mail you!" Emmett looked scared.

I huffed in satisfaction. Aunt Karen started walking out the door. Emmett and I followed her but we got to the door at the same time. I shoved him over, but he came back with twice the power. I started kicking him. Then he grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I started pounding at on the back yelling profanities at him to put me down. We got to the Bugatti when he put me down. I punched him in the shoulder on last time and got in the front seat.

We drove to the track and I put Emmett's hat on. I was wearing a drivers suit, but underneath I had some 'Bella' clothes. This was going to be a long day.


	16. Races and Party!

**Aloha! Honeybear025, sorry I couldn't get a third one in for you two days ago. I hope you guys like this one!**

**Bella POV**

I was just getting ready for my race. I was so excited!

"Bella, you should get going." Aunt Karen told me. I looked at my watch. 10:57.

I said bye and got in the Bugatti. One word. Wow. I am in love with this car. It's going to be hard letting it go.

I pulled out of the garage and lined it up. Right now I was racing against a guy named Hector, another guy named Zach, and a girl named Sydney.

To my left was Hector, and to my right was Sydney then Zach. Another girl came out and lifted a rag. She threw in down and we were off.

I was in second and Sydney was in front. Behind me was Zach, the Hector was last. I tried to get past Sydney, but she kept moving everywhere I was gonna go.

_Oh, no she isn't! _

I pulled over to the left, then to the right really fast. Wow. This car is amazing. After I was head and head with Sydney, I gunned it. That's where the engine came in. She only had a Porsche. Not even a Porsche Turbo 911. That's what Alice had.

I won easily. I was first, then Sydney, Zach, and Hector. Hector was eliminated.

Once again when I got out of the car, I was flooded with people. And once again, Emmett was my savior.

We were in my garage. I had to be at Edward's race in 15 minutes.

Rose and Alice helped me get out of my drivers suit. They also insisted that I wear make up. I said ONLY eye make up.

Jeez. What was with these girls and make up?

10 minutes later Alice and Rosalie thought I looked decent and I was free to go. Edwards's race is on Track 6. I had my race on Track 4. It took about 3 minutes to get there. The Track's are pretty big.

We found an open place in the bleachers. I saw Edward in his Silver Dodge Viper. *sigh*. He looked so sexy in his driver's suit. **(A/N: Can you imagine Edward in a driver's suit!?! *sigh*) **

Edward was racing against Kyle, Lauren, and my most favorite person in the world; Chad. NOT! I've heard Lauren is kind of a slut. I've never met her, but if she even thinks about my Edward I will make sure she wishes she was never born! Whoa. Protective much?

To Edwards right was Chad. To his left was Lauren then Kyle. A chick with a rag came out. I went high, then dropped fast. They took off.

Edward was in the lead, but Chad was close behind. Kyle was gaining. Lauren was behind. Now I KNOW that she is a skank. Her license plate said 'SXY GRL'. Sexy Girl?!? SEXY GIRL!?! Gah! She just better keep her little manicured fingers off my Edward.

Lauren also had a _pink_ car. Really? _Pink? _It was a Mercedes too. I mean, nice car and all, but is it really a _racing_ car. I guess it could in this tournament.

"Bella! Bella! You who!" Rosalie was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"What? Sorry Rose. Did you say something?"

"Yes, I did. I said Edward is doing really well today."

"I bet it's because you are here." Alice bumped my shoulder with hers when she said 'you'. I blushed and looked down.

"What were you thinking about Bella?" Rose asked.

"Honestly, I was thinking that skank in the pink car better keep her claws off Edward." I growled.

"Ugh! She's already put the moves on my Jasper. We almost had a re-run off that one chick fight we had a couple days ago." Alice growled. We all laughed quietly at the remembering that day.

"She tried to put moves on Emmett." Rose said, looking at her nails.

"What do you mean tried?" I asked.

"She didn't get very far. Apparently she scares the crap outta him. When she started strutting towards him, he hid behind me." She sighed.

"No way! Oh that's how I should get him back!" I yelled. Too loud. People turned around to glare at me. I mouthed 'sorry'.

"What do you mean Bells?" Alice asked.

I told them all about the bra incident. They agreed we would have a girl party at my house, play seven minutes in heaven. We would choose Emmett to go in and make him think Rosalie was gonna go in there, but we'll send Lauren!

Rose was okay with it, because she knows that Emmett will not enjoy it.

We decided to turn our attention to the racers. They only had one lap to go and nothing had changed at all.

"COME ON EDWARD!!!!!" I screamed. I loved him and I was not afraid to shout it to the world.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!" What!?! I looked over to see Victoria. She screamed it again.

I stood up. "WHO ARE _YOU_!" I yelled at her. She turned and glared at me.

"_I _AM HIS _GIRLFRIEND_!!!!" she yelled at me. Then she crossed her arms and smirked at me.

That. Was. It.

I started fast paced walking over to her; Alice and Rosalie behind me.

I went up to her face to face.

"I believe that position is taken." I spat.

"By who?" she sassed back.

"By _me._" I was seething. Her eyes went wide a little, then calmed back down.

"That's hard to believe, considering he's in love with me."

"Hardly, who could be in love with a red-headed bimbo!"

"Fine, after _my _Edward wins, let's ask _him_." Oh no she didn't!!

I looked over to the track. They were just crossing the finish line. Edward won; of course. Lauren was last; SHOCKER!

Victoria and I were racing to get to him first. She actually tipped over a trash can to get to him first! Which she did.

She walked up to him and ran her fingers up his chest. He started shaking his head at her. He turned his head away, but Victoria caught it and faced him back to her. Ew! She is sooo NASTY! Edward looked over to me.

He grabbed Victoria wrist and said something firmly. Then he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him. I just wanted to make sure.

"I know that and I love you more than you know. And I would never mean to hurt you, ever. You know that right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

Then, he kissed me. It was our most passionate kiss yet. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He moaned into my mouth. He started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Edward." I said, I mean that was the best kiss I've ever had. But, we were in public.

He stopped and smiled at me.

"I am so lucky to have you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He smiled at me.

" I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen."

We were just about to kiss again when my phone started beeping. I had put an alarm on my phone for when I had to go race.

I groaned. "I'm sorry Edward. I have to go."

"Wha- But- No." he stuttered. He really didn't want me to go.

"I'm sorry. Umm, Rose and Alice are umm taking me to get a manicure." I thought it over to make sure it sounded good. "Yeah."

I gave him one last peck on the lips and ran to my race.

~*~

I was in my driver's suit, and in my car. Right now I was racing against Casey, Tyler, and _Victoria_. I was going to grind her in this ash fault.

Victoria was on my left and Casey then Tyler on my right. Tyler is a follower of, dare I say, Mike.

Once again a chick came out blah, blah, blah. We were racing. I was in lead; there's a shock. Victoria second and Tyler right behind her. I had a feeling Casey was gonna be eliminated.

Now Victoria and I were neck and neck. I could have easily just beat her there. But, I decided to have some fun. I quickly bumped her really hard on the right side of her bumper. She was spinning around and around and around. Now she was last. Hah! I mentally stuck my tongue at her.

She caught up easily but only got third. My thoughts were right, Casey was eliminated. Of course I was first, but Tyler got second.

I got out and didn't waste any time running to my garage. I undressed and texted Edward.

**Bella: **_Where are you?_

**Edward: **_I'm right outside Izzy's garage._ I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Edward slowly opened the door. "Hey." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me. Remember how I said that one last kiss was the most passionate? Well, scratch that. This one is.

He put his hands on my waist and slowly pushed me against the Bugatti. He started up where he left off; trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned and leaned my head back. His hands started going up until he had my wrists. He grabbed them and pulled them up. Then, he started moving his hands down again.

I stuck my hands in his hair and twisted it around in my fingers. I slid my hands down and I felt every part of his face. We did this all without stopping the kiss.

I was feeling his strong jaw line when I heard someone cough. I immediately pulled away and looked to see everyone trying to hold in a laugh. Alice ahd her hand over her mouth but she failed to not laugh. She cracked and started the sound like 'Pfffffttttttttt!!!!' I blushed and hid my face in the crook of Edwards neck.

"You two are so cute!" Rose said. "But Edward has a race to win. Let's go." I glared playfully at Rosalie.

'PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Emmett screamed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like he did this morning.

"EMMETT! PUT ME **DOWN!**" I yelled and pounded his back. "JASPER! EDWARD! SAVE ME!!!" I screamed. Yeah, they didn't do anything. Emmett started walking with everyone behind us looking at me, smiling.

Hmm, I'm by Emmett's butt. Fabulous. I reached into Emmett's back pocket where he keeps his wallet. I silently opened it. Hmm, forty dollars. I closed his wallet and put it back. Everyone was laughing.

"Emmett, I will give you forty dollars if you put me down!"

"Really! Let me see!" I bent in an uncomfortable way to show him the money. "Okay!" he said. He dropped me and I gave him the money.

I walked up to Edward and punched him in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for!" He rubbed the spot I punched him.

"For not saving me."

"Hmm, fair enough." He wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the track together.

~*~

Edward was racing against four people tonight instead of three. They were Jessica, Eric, James, and Kyle.

Five minutes later, Edward was ahead by a landslide. Jessica and Eric were tied for last. In the end Edward got first, James got second, Eric third, and Jessica was eliminated.

We were at my house right now. I was trying to get five minutes of sleep before all the girls came over for a girl party. Edward decided to stick around and Emmett had to. Jasper bailed, but Alice let him.

I was in the arms of Edward on the couch lying down when the first person came. It was Angela and Kelsey. Apparently they are sister, twins in fact.

More and more people came until all the girls that raced were here. We were all talking when Rose jumped on my table and yelled. "OKAY GIRLS! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" all the girls went crazy. Wow. Tonight was going to be very VERY long.

**Okay, I think a chapter this long deserves some reviews!!!**


	17. Seven Minutes in Heaven Gone Wrong

**Okay, the last chapter didn't really get what I was expecting buuut… I'll be thankful for what I have. Thank you to the three or four people that reviewed! **

Previously on Racing Girl:

"OKAY GIRLS! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" all the girls went crazy. Wow. Tonight was going to be very VERY long.

**Bella POV:**

I think we were going to get Emmett to go first. I was just about to call him when the doorbell rang again. Hmm, that's strange. I was almost positive we already had all the girls.

I got up and opened the door. There stood Jacob and five more guys.

"What are _you _doing here?" I snapped. Jacob wasn't welcome, especially after our bathroom incident.

"I heard some chicks were here and we came to hang out." He said slyly and then said 'hey' and raised his eyebrows at all the girls here. It was a pajama party so most girls were wearing short shorts and tank tops.

"Your not welcome here." I said blocking their way from the door.

He put his hands on the side of my arms and moved me easily.

"I don't believe that is for you to decide." He whispered in my ear. Then he went to go try to pick up chicks. Disgusting.

"Okay, but if you want to be here, you have to play our game." Said Rosalie, still standing on the table.

"What's the game?" said a guy from behind Jacob.

"Seven minutes in heaven."

All the boys started 'whooping'. I went down stairs to get Emmett and Edward.

"Emmett. Jacob is here." I said with venom; making sure he knew I didn't want him here.

"Jake-man is here? Alright! Party on!" he said and sprinted up the stairs. I sighed and walked over to Edward. He was sitting in a bean bag.

I sat next to him and put my head on his chest.

"Can we just stay down here?" I asked, playing with the collar of his shirt. He chuckled.

"Hey, this is your party." He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET YOU BUTT'S UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Alice from upstairs. We sighed and went upstairs.

I saw Emmett telling all the guys, including _Jacob_ something. I walked up to them, about to get Emmett to try to get them to leave.

"Yeah, and then I ran out the bathroom with it. She totally fell for it." NO! He was telling them about the bra thing!!!!

I went up behind Emmett and hit him as hard on the back of the head as I could. He stumbled forward a little.

"Oh, hey Bella." Emmett said trying to get me on my better side.

"Yeah. _Hey Bella._" Jacob mimicked Emmett's words. "We were just hearing a little story about your over the shoulder boulder holder." Jacob was smiling a sick smile at me. I was blushing furiously, from embarrassment and being very angry. "But I don't see why you need one; you have nothing to put in it." Everyone in the living room went 'Oooo'.

"Well, you wear pants don't you?" I backfired. His smiling was gone as fast as it came. This time everyone went 'Ohhh! I didn't wait around for this to continue. I ran straight to my bedroom and slammed the door.

I jumped on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. A few escaped my eyes.

Downstairs I could hear Edward yelling at Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BELLA AND JACOB WERE COMPLETE ENIMIES!"

"WELL IT WAS KINDA OBVIOUS!"

There was knocking on my door. I rammed my face into my pillow.

A muffled "Go away," came out. I heard the door open.

"Bella, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Rosalie was rubbing my back to calm me down.

"I don't know what Emmett was thinking." Said Alice. I guess she was there too.

I looked up at them through tear-filled eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm a big girl. I can take a hit." I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"'Atta girl." Said Rose.

'Go get 'em tiger." Alice gently hit the outside of my thigh. I smiled at my crazy friends.

We walked down the stairs. My eyes didn't hold anymore proof that I was crying. Emmett came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know and I-"

"It's okay, Emmett. You giant goof ball!" I said to Emmett reassuringly.

"Alright. Let's start this game up!" said Rosalie, breaking the awkward silence. All the girls, and now guys, started cheering.

"I think Jacob should go first." I said. Jacob just smirked. He has no idea what is coming.

He walked into the closet. I quickly signaled with my hands everyone huddles up.

"Okay, I have put a piece of brown paper that says 'lollipop' on it. It is somewhere on Jacob. Who ever brings it back to me can have Seven Minutes in Heaven with who ever you want. Does everyone understand?" I whispered. All the girls quickly looked at Edward, then back to me and nodded furiously. Ugh.

"Okay, ready, set, GO!" I yelled and the girls went screaming into the closet.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Help me! HELP MEEEE!!!" Jacob screamed. I shut the door with a clank. (We had a very large living room closet.)

"But Bella," Alice sounded frantic, "What if someone _does_ come back with the paper?!?"

"Alice, there is no paper." I said slyly.

"Oooo. You're good." Alice said.

"So, what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Emmett said. Rosalie came up to him and rubbed his chest.

"I have a pretty good idea." She said seducing Emmett.

I went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest.

"Dammit you guys!" Alice screamed and stomped her foot. "I feel like the fifth freakin' wheel!"

I laughed and leaned into Edward more. He wrapped his arms around me and held me securely to him.

"I found the paper!!!!" a girl screamed and ran out the closet.

"What?" I asked. No. There was no paper. I walked over to her and she handed me a brown slip of paper. Sure enough 'lollipop' was printed on it.

"No. That can't be ri-"

"I FOUND THE PAPER BELLAAAAAA!" another girl screamed and came out with another brown piece of paper. I looked at her piece. It too had 'lollipop' on it.

The girls looked at each other, then to what was in each other's hands.

"I was supposed to have the paper!" the girl screeched.

"No _I_ was!" said the other. Then all the girls came piling out the closet, all holding pieces of brown paper that said 'lollipop'.

"Well, since all of you seem to have the piece of paper, the deal is off!" I got a bunch of 'No!!!'s and 'What the heck's and 'why!!!'s.

"Okay, up next is Edward." I said. I knew that I was going to get him, I mean, Rose and Alice wouldn't let any one else.

Two girls tied a bandana over Edward's eyes. Then shoved him in the closet and closed the door.

All the girls started raising their hands jumping up and down yelling 'me! Me! Me!'

"Bella is going to go." Said Rosalie. All the girls pouted.

"Why should _she_ go? What about the rest of us?" a girl had the nerve to speak.

"Because it's her boyfriend!" Rosalie snapped back. That firl shut her mouth very fast.

I turned to Alice. "Okay! I'm ready!"

She made a look of disgust. "Ew! Bella! You need a breath mint. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Rose do you have any breath mints?" called Alice from the kitchen.

"Yeah. There is some in my purse!" Rosalie called back.

"Where is your purse?" Alice asked.

"Here. I'll show you." Rose said. I heard and Rose start walking into the kitchen.

She grabbed her purse that we could not find and pulled out some breath mints. I sucked on mine reall quick until it was all gone.

"Breath check." I blew air in Alice's face.

"Clean." Alice said all police-like. I smiled and walked into the living room. I walked up to the closet and opened it.

"What the hell!?!?" I screamed.

There in front of me Victoria was all over Edward in a full blown make-out session.

**Ahhh! I'm biting my nails here!!! Remember, you guys influence me ALOT. So tell me how you think it should go in the reviews!!! The sooner the reviews come, the faster I will update! ; )**


	18. Breakup and Cliffs

**Hello!!!! I got AH-LOT more reviews this chapter than last chapter. So, I just wanna say THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! **

Previously on Racing Girl:

"What the hell!?!?" I screamed.

There in front of me Victoria was all over Edward in a full blown make-out session.

**Edward POV:**

I was tied up and thrown in Bella's overly-large closet.

I could tell it was dark, even with the blindfold on.

The door opened.

"Bella?" I asked into the darkness. A cold finger was put to my lips. That's strange, it doesn't _feel_ like Bella's finger.

Then two cold lips met mine. Something was wrong. I don't think this is Bella. But it has to be. Bella wouldn't let anyone else come in here besides her.

The lips on my mouth started to move, and I moved with them. But of course it was Bella. Who else could it be?

"What the hell?!?" screeched a voice just like Bella's.

"Bella?" I asked.

"How could you Edward?" the voice sounded betrayed.

"If your Bella, then who is…" I trailed off and took off the blind fold.

In front of me was Victoria. At first I was intrigued by the striking blue eyes. Then I remembered the warm, chocolate orbs that I loved so much.

I looked up at Bella. She had tears in her eyes.

"Bella. I- Listen- it's not-" I tried to explain.

Bella walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Get out." She spat.

"Bella. I- I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just _what_ Edward?"

Oh. Saying sorry like that probably sounded wrong.

"Bella. Just leave. Obviously I was right, and you were wrong. He has and always will love me." Victoria said. I was speechless. How could she say that? Victoria turned to me and put her evil hand on my cheek. "Good work, Eddie. It went perfectly as we planned." Planned _what?_

Now Bella really was crying hard. It hurt me to see her cry.

"Okay. I understand." She said through gritted teeth. She turned to me. "Edward. I never want to see you again." She then walked out of the house.

"Okay. Now that _she_ is gone, we can get on to what we want." Victoria continued stroking my cheek.

"Victoria. How could you?!? GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW, BITCH!" I yelled at her. Normally I would never raise my voice to a lady. But she wasn't a lady. She was the devil in disguise.

She was also the person that tore me from Bella. Bella had said she never wanted to see me again, but I won't let that happen. I will earn back Bella's trust.

I jumped up and went straight to Rose and Alice. Rosalie walked to the door and held it open.

"Get out, asshole." She said.

"Lsiten, we all know that I thought it was Bella. Victoria must have snuck in and pretened to be her. You guys know that I would never hurt Bella."

Alice sighed. "I know. You love her too much." Good. She understood.

"I don't believe you." Rosalie said, still holding the door open.

"Rosalie, look into his eyes and say that." Alice said to Rose.

I looked Rosalie straight in the eye. I told her everything through my eyes. How much I love Bella, how I would never hurt her, and how much she means to me.

"Gah. The bastard's telling the truth." She sighed.

"I need to know where Bella is." I said firmly.

"She took the Bugatti and drove off. You gonna need the Porsche if you want any chance of catching her." Alice threw me her keys.

"Thank you Alice." I said exasperated.

I sprinted to her car and peeled out the drive way.

"Where could Bella have gone?" I asked myself.

Right then I was stuck in a traffic jam.

"Oh come on!!!" I yelled and honked the horn as hard as I could. I looked over to the side. It was a TV store and had many TV's out for display. All were on the same channel; the news.

Suddenly the screen flashed saying 'Breaking news'. I looked curiously.

The subtitles were on and they said.

'Crazed teenager is at the top of the **'put bridge in Forks name here'** Bridge. She says if anyone comes close to her she will jump. Cops now are trying to get answers from her and trying to get her to come back down with out hurting her self. She refuses to everything.'

The camera man zoomed in on the girls face.

"Oh my god." I jumped out of the car and started running towards the bridge.

I ignored the searing pain in my lungs, screaming at me to stop. I didn't have much time until she jumped.

I was pounding my legs, harder harder, faster faster. I just had to make it. Bella's life depended on it.

**Bella's POV:**

I quickly jumped into the Bugatti and sped away. I needed to get ride of this pain somehow.

An idea struck my mind. I knew exactly how to get rid of the pain. I grinned evilly to myself. This would get rid of all the pain.

**DA DA DAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I know, I know. TWO cliffes in a row. Oh My God!! Hell's gonna freeze over! = D Anyway. I was thinking, should Bella die? Or should she live? It's up to you guys!!! Will it be too late? (start suspenseful music) **

**BTW;**

**Disclaimer: I never have and probably will never own twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer's job. My job is to clean horse's stalls. Yes, I know. It's not the funnest job but I'm a teenager! I could care less! **


	19. Bella is a Freakin' Saint!

**HELLO EARTHLINGS!!! WELCOME TO FANFICTION!!!!! **

**Okay, so last chapter Bella was about to jump off a cliff because she caught Edward and Victoria making out. Only, Edward thought Victoria was Bella because they were playing seven minutes in heaven and *takes in big breath* now Edward is running really fast to try to stop Bella. **

**All of you that reviewed said Bella should live, no doubt. A-der. But, one of you said that she should be in the hospital for falling off it. But I'm afraid I can't do that because she has to race in two days. Yes, right now it is really late because it was a party not a sleepover. It like 11 o'clock there. And in an hour it would be the next day, and she has that day off, but the next day after that day she has to race. Sooo, she can't get hurt. Confused? Yeah, I am too. **

**BellaPOV:**

I took in a big breath of freezing air. I looked down really quick. Oh. My. God. Why was I doing this again? Oh, right. My soul mate doesn't want me.

"BELLA!!" I heard that one velvety voice that I would follow anywhere yell. "BELLA! PLEASE! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN EXPLAIN!!"

I turned around and saw Edward on the road on the bridge I was about to jump off.

"Explain what?" I seethed.

"Bella, I thought that was you! I didn't know it was Victoria! I thought it was _you_!" HE yelled. I saw a couple tears escape his eyes.

I felt a stabbing sensation in my stomach. Seeing him cry made me hurt. I wanted it to go away. That brought me back to leaning closer over the edge.

"BELLA! GOD DAMMIT! IF YOU JUMP I'M GOING WITH YOU!" he yelled through his tears.

"What?" I was taken aback. Why would you jump with me? Why would you care so much to die with me?" I was crying now.

"Because," he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

That did it. He was innocent. I fell so stupid!!

I quickly started to run towards him, but I tripped. I started slipping closer to the edge. There was nothing around to hold onto.

I looked frantically toward Edward. He looked very scared. I looked back to the edge. I was slipping farther and farther.

Finally, my entire lower body was of the edge. The only thing I was holding onto was a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. **(Yes, I put a sign on the bridge. Do you want her to die?!?) **

The wood that connected the sign to the bridge started splitting. I heard the unforgiving crash of the waves against rocks beneath me.

Then, the wood completely split. I let out a scream, and closed my eyes; waiting to hit the water.

But I didn't. Instead I felt two strong hands holding mine. I looked up and saw Edward, with a look of determination on his face.

He easily pulled me back up.

When I was all the way up, he swallowed me in a hug. I hugged him like my life depended on it. Funny; because at that moment, it really did.

"Don't ever ever EVER do that ever again." He mumbled into my neck.

"Not while you're around" I was holding onto his collar, pulling him closer to me and breathing as much as I could of him in.

He leaned down and kissed me eagerly, hungrily. I kissed him back with twice the lust. I loved him to the ends of the earth and back again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We got back home and I was tackled. Yes, literally, tackled.

Everyone was telling me off at how stupid I was, yet hugging me, at the same time.

I looked up and saw Emmett. He had a tear running down his face. My big, buff, brother, crying because of me. Saying I felt horrible would be and understatement.

I got up off the floor and walked over to him.

"Bella, didn't you think at all?!?" he whispered in a sad and angry voice. "Do you have any idea what you put everyone through? What you put _me_ through?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. Emmett. I-I really wasn't thinking. I'm so so so sorry." I looked down at my feet.

Then, I was hit by a bus. No, not a real bus. Just Emmett.

We were on the floor, rolling around and laughing at each other. I was trying to kick around but I hit Jasper instead of Emmett. Jasper went down. But Rosalie was right next to him and he pulled her down with him. But she brought down Edward who brought down Alice. We were all laughing and crying tears of happiness.

"What is going on up here!?!" Aunt Karen said drowsily, rubbing her eyes. I laughed and grabbed her ankle and brought her down too.

We were all just laughing and joking around on the floor for about a half an hour. Now nobody was talking. We were all just thinking.

"I'm hungry." Only Emmett.

"Let's go out for a brunch!" Alice said excitedly.

We all agreed to go out to brunch.

**( I'm gonna skip the brunch part cuz I'm lazy.)**

We were all at my house playing Wii. It was about 11:30 in the day. We were playing Wii sports bowling.

Right now all the couples were in teams. Aunt Karen was out running Errands.

I was Edward and my turn. We were using a guy we named Pocho. He was a Mexican guy. Alice and Jasper were using a guy named Franky and he looked like an evil scientist. Seriously, he had the hair and all. He even had these giant red glasses. Emmett and Rosalie were using a big black guy Emmett randomly named 'Spence'. **(I am not racist, seriously. I mean absolutely no offense to African Americans!) **

It was our turn to go. The boys and girls took turns. This was our last chance to win, but. I had to get a strike…

I slowly pressed 'b' on the remote and pulled my hand back. I let it forward and released 'b'.

Everything went in slow-mo then. The ball was slowly moving forward. Edward and I had worried looks on our faces.

The ball went right at the center and knocked all of the other pins down!!!

"WHOO HOO!!! YEAH BABY!!" we were whooping.

Edward put his hands on my waist and lifted me up and spun me around. I was giggling like a little girl who got a puppy.

"Screw this." Emmett pouted and threw the Wii remote down on the floor. Rose rubbed his shoulders to calm him down. He is _such_ a little boy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After watching an episode of Friends Alice declared she wanted to go to the party Lauren was hosting. We all hated Lauren, and I hadn't even met her yet.

"Alice, she is going to have her hands all over our boys." I warned her.

"She does and she will end up in her fancy-dancy pool of hers." Rosalie growled. Emmett laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry Rosie. I only like your hands all over me." He said to her matter-of-factly.

"EWWWWW!!! TMI!!!!!" I yelled. I didn't need to hear about Rosalie and my big brothers relationship in the bedroom.

"Huh?" Edward said. He obviously didn't speak text.

Alice and Rosalie tried to muffle their laughs- which they failed at doing.

"What?!?" Edward said to them.

"Oh, just ROTFLMFAO." Rosalie said, laughing.

"Rosalie, we need to stop." Alice said with laughing tears in her eyes. "ASAP." They erupted in a whole new set of laughs.

**(A/N: for those of you who don't now; ROTFLMFAO means Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Fucking Ass Off and ASAP means As Soon As Possible. Carry on) **

"Okay, okay. Guys stop it!" I scolded. I heard some soft chuckles behind me.

I turned around (but in the deadly kind off way) and glared at Jasper and Emmett who were laughing at my boyfriend.

They immediately shut up.

Everyone was quite because nobody really wanted to screw with me at the moment.

"So, uhh. How a 'bout those Red Socks?" Emmett said awkwardly into the silence.

We all started laughing then. I love my crazy friends, and family.

"Okay, so it's final. We. Are. Going. To. The. Par-ty." Alice said, clearly there was no turning back.

**[][][][][][][][][][Don't you just LOVE these little things!?!][][][][][][][][][]**

We knocked on the door. A preppy Lauren answered it.

She looked at us girls, then feasted her eyes on out guys.

"Well hello there." She said in a nasal voice, that I'm sure was supposed to sound sexy.

"Hi." Rosalie cut in fiercely when Lauren looked a little too long at Emmett.

She turned to Rosalie and half of her upper lip rose. **(Don't you just HATE it when people do that!?! It is sooo gross!!) **

"Umm, sorry. This is a 'Racers only party." She said in that sick nasal voice. "So the guys are most certainly accepted." She raised her voice at certainly.

"No. Let all of them in." said a voice that almost killed me; literally.

"Victoria." Edward spat. He started stalking towards her. I put myself in front of Edward to stop him. We didn't need anymore trouble with her.

"Bella." She said in a fake happy voice. "How glad am I to see you here, alive." She said, bringing back painful memories.

"Victoria, I swear, I will-" Rosalie started saying something but was cut off by Emmett.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING TO MY SISTER GOD DAMMIT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WISH DIDN'T!!" said Emmett, well, yelled Emmett.

Victoria looked at Emmett size and swallowed.

"Whatever," she gained back her composure. "Just don't act like the freaks you are at _my_ party."

"Umm, Victoria. This is my house. So it's kinda my party." Said Lauren shyly. Wow. She was actually scared of Victoria. That's shallow.

"Excuse me?!?" said Victoria.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. Sorry." Lauren mumbled. I almost started laughing then.

"So. You guys can come." Victoria said dryly.

We walked in and were actually amazed. Lauren's house was huge! It's was Laurens. But it was huge!

She had a giant living room that had a propane fireplace and a 72" flat screen TV. Once you went through the living room to you right was the kitchen, to you left was a hallway that led to rooms. If you went straight she had a pool and a hot tub. Over the mountains the sun was setting. If so many people weren't here, it might be beautiful. She had tiki torches all around the patio.

There was a girl, I was assuming was Jessica, was in the hot tub with a bunch of guys. I scoffed.

"We're gonna go get some drinks." Edward whispered in my ear. Him and the guys left to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rosalie! Your mascara is wearing off. Did you get sprayed with water or something?!?" Alice piped. Her and makeup were sisters.

"Shit!" Rose muttered. She started wiping beneath her eyes. It was only making it worse.

"Here. Come with me Rose." Alice grabbed Rosalie hand. "Bella,

We're going to the bathroom to fix the makeup. It might be awhile. You know mascara. Do you want to come?" Alice asked me.

I violently shook my head 'no'. Me and make up do not mix.

Alice shrugged and went off with Rosalie.

I started looking around and I spotted Victoria and Lauren talking and glaring at Jessica. They were probably jealous at her for getting all the attention from the guys in the hot tub.

Victoria grabbed a guy by the arm and started whispering in his ear. He shook his head 'yes' and started walking over to the hot tub.

This didn't look good.

He put his finger to his lips and told all the guys that spotted him to lay low about him coming over.

He came to Jessica's back. Then he grabbed to straps of her bikini top and pulled it right off.

Oh. My. God. How could Victoria and Lauren do that!?!

Jessica let out a shriek and immediately used her arms to cover herself. Everyone was pointing and laughing at her.

I shook my head. This shouldn't happen to someone. I grabbed a nearby towel and walked over to Jessica.

She looked at the towel and then to me. She was crying. I let her have the towel. When she securely wrapped it around herself she jumped out.

I put my arm around her and led her to a room. It was Lauren's.

"Here. Sit down." I said to her gently and patted the bed. She did.

I walked over to the dresser and looked through her tops. All of them were small and sluttish. I grabbed a green aeropostale one and handed it to her. I also threw in a bra.

I turned around so she could change in private.

"Bella." She tapped my shoulders. I turned around and she hugged me tightly.

She released me and looked me in the eye.

"I know I've been a bitch to you. What, with trying to steal your man and embarrass the hell out of you." She smiled. Yeah, she had done some pretty sick stuff to me in the past. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I am done with Lauren and Victoria. They are bitches, but you know that." She smiled.

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way."

"You are the nicest girl I have ever met. Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem. Ready to go back out there?" I asked. Her face immediately dropped.

"Don't be nervous the best thing to do is just ignore it and pretend nothing ever happened." I assured her. She smiled.

We walked out together. I saw Edward and everyone else all looking around for me.

Jasper found me first and looked at me then Jessica. He looked unsure.

I gave him a reassuring look and led Jessica over to the group.

"Hey guys!" I said casually. They all looked at Jessica. She looked down at her feet.

"Uhh, Bella?" Alice asked pointedly looking at Jessica.

"Um, I think Jessica has something to say." I said.

Jess stepped forward. "I'm so sorry for being a bitch and I want to apologize for trying to steal your guys. Honestly I don't find you guys that appealing at all." Emmett looked like his self-esteem went down five points.

"Lauren and Victoria just made me be like that." She continued. "I like someone else." She looked over at Kyle who was with a bunch of guy friends. Kyle looked at her and winked. She blushed and looked down.

I looked at her then at Kyle and back again. Alice and Rose had the same looks.

"It's okay Jessica." Alice spoke up. "We forgive you."

Jess smiled and then Kyle walked over. The DJ was playing a slow song.

"Umm, Jessica?" he said shyly. "Would you like to dance?" she nodded. She looked very excited. I laughed. I was happy for her. She had found a new path. A good path.

"My lady." Edward said and held out his hand. The others were already in there pairs, dancing.

I giggled and took his hand. We went out on the dance floor and started slow dancing. I put my head on his chest.

"I heard about what you did for Jessica. You are amazing. Do you know that?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I just think everyone deserves a second chance." I said.

"My god. You are amazing." Edward said looking into my eyes. I laughed again and put my head back on my chest. Tonight was an amazing night.

**Two words. FINGER CRAMPS!!!!!!! This was a *wince* long *wince* chapter *wince*. Ow. My fingers really hurt. Ow! I'm gonna OW stop. OWW! **


	20. Snap! Snap! It's Photo Time!

**Hello to the readers of Fanfiction!!!! I just wanted to say YOU GUYS ARE REALLY TOTALLY AMAZING!!!! Sooo…**

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE AWESOME!!!! If you don't… lol**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I groaned and shoved my face in my pillow. 

"Bella!!! Wake up!!!!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Huh-uh. Go away." I muttered through my pillow. He started shaking me.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLAAAAAA!!!" he started yelling.

"What!?!" I screamed in his face.

He made a disgusted face. "Pee-U!!! Bella you have really bad morning breath!" He waved his hand under his nose to clear the air.

I glared at him and returned to the comforting softness of my pillow. I felt a giant weight lay on me.

"Emmett!!! Get off me NOW!!!!" I screamed.

"Not until you get up first."

"How am I supposed to do that when an elephant is on me?!?"

He started laughing. "Silly Bella-Bean!!! There are no elephants here!" he continued laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I meant _you_!!!!" I was seething. I really wasn't a morning person. **(A/N: Raise your hand if you want to always rip the person's head off that wakes you.) **

"Oh. You shoulda just said something then." He said it like it was _my_ fault.

He finally got off me and I made a big scene. "Air!!! Sweet, sweet air!!!!" I yelled reaching for the sky.

"Oh, shut up." He said and gave me a brotherly nudge.

"What time are our races?" I asked him.

"Yours are at 11:00 and 4:00. And mine is at 12:00 and 4:00. Looks like we're gonna race sister."

"Winner gets full bragging rights and can play the X-BOX any time they want for a week." I said smugly.

"Ohh, X-BOX _and_ bragging rights?!? Normally I don't beat up on little girls, but this is an exception." He over emphasized little in little girl.

"Don't get cocky yet Sky Walker." I used his nick name.

"You are going down Princess Leah!!!" **(Is that how you spell it?)**

When we were kids and we saw star wars for the first time, we insisted I call him 'Sky Walker' or 'Luke Sky Walker' and he call me 'Princess Leah'. We went on it for about a week and a half. Finally our parents said if we kept it up we would be grounded. I laughed at the memory.

I lazily leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"I miss mom." I said in a quite voice.

He started smoothing my hair. "I do too."

It was one of our few family brother sister mushy gushy moments. We have them every once in a while.

"Dibs on bathroom first!" Emmett said –completely ruining the moment- and ran full speed to the bathroom.

Since I was leaning all my weight on him, I fell over on my bed. I grabbed the cover and laughed into it. Only Emmett…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Emmett was taking FOR-EVER in the shower. He had been in there for an hour and a half! We woke up at eight so it was nine-thirty. **(A/N: I'm using wordy numbers now!!! ******** )**

"Emmett!! Get out!!!" I started banging on the door.

"Emmett's bringing sexy back!! Yeah!! Rosalie has an awesome rack!! Yeah!! Take it to the bridge!!"

Emmett was singing his own version of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

"Emmett! Shut! Up! That is disgusting!!" I yelled.

"Oh. You don't like that? Fine then!

"If we were a movie! You'd be the right guy! And I'd be the best friend! You'd fall in love with! In the end we'd be dancin'! Watchin' the sunset!!"

I groaned. Emmett and his Hannah Montana!! I tried twisting the door knob but it was locked.

I grabbed the bobby pin that was in my hair. **(A/N: My sister and I have to do that ALL the time!! I lock her out- she used a bobby pin. Ahh, good times.) **

I started fiddling with the lock. 'Click'. Boo-Yah!

"Emmett get out!!" I yelled.

His head popped out of the shower curtain. He looked ridiculous! He was wearing a Pink shower cap and had a rubber duckie in his hand.

"No Bella. I have to rinse and repeat." He said matter-of-factly.

I grabbed and old soda can that was in there and dumped it on him.

"There's your rinse. Do you want a repeat?" I said sweetly.

He looked at me through his soda-covered lashes.

"Fine. Five more minutes." He sighed.

"Two."

"Three."

"Deal."

I walked out. I was counting down in my head.

"Times up!!" I yelled, banging on the door. Someday that door is gonna fall down.

Emmett walked out wearing his pink shower cap and a purple robe with rubber ducks on it.

"What are you –HAHAHAHA- wearing –HAHAHAHA- Emmett?!?" I asked leaning over from laughing so hard.

"My bathroom attire. You like it?" he started posing like a super model.

"Here. Wait. I'll be right back." I ran up to my room and grabbed my camera.

"Smile." I sang and started taking pictures while he posed. It was a good time.

He put his right leg that had a bunny slipper on it and lifted it on the couch. Then he took his right arm and put his palm on the back of his head. His torso was facing me.

He made it look like he was growling and puffed out his lips. I started laughing again.

"Come here Bella!" He held out his arms. I adjusted the camera on the coffe table and put the timer on.

I ran into Emmett's arms and we were smiling like crazy. The camera flashed.

"Lemme see it!! I wanna see it!!" He yelled like a little kid.

I played the camera back. The picture was priceless.

"I definitely want a copy of that." He said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, we'll both get copies." A-der.

"This is mine." I said, grabbing the shower cap.

"You have too much hair. It won't fit."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Yes. It will."

"No. It won't."

"You wanna bet!?!" I suggested.

"Sure. Winner gets to do what ever they want to the loser for an hour."

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Gimme that." I said reaching for it.

Suddenly all I saw was pink. He put the shower cap all the way over my head!!! I tried taking it off but it was stuck!! Why won't it come off!!!!

"Smile!!" I heard Emmett sing, I then heard the flash of a camera.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!" I screamed. I tried grabbing him, but I couldn't see of course.

"Oh man!! I'm getting all of this on video too!!!" I heard his voice to the left of me. I swung left but missed. "Strike one." I sung right. "Strike two." I turned around and swung. I hit something; but it wasn't Emmett.

"Ouch." I moaned. I ran into the wall.

"Dude! Strike three and you're out!!!" I heard Emmett say right above me. "Smile again." He said.

Before he could take a picture I brought out the middle finger. He snapped the picture.

I heard him gasp. "AUNT KAREN!!! BELLA GAVE ME THE FINGER!!!" I heard him yell. I smiled to myself. "But then again, you gave the whole world the finger. I'm puttin' this baby online." He whispered in my ear.

I made no movements.

"Bella? It's going online." He said in a taunting voice.

I stayed still.

"Bella!! God Dammit! SPEAK!!!" He ripped off the shower cap.

I fake gasped. "AUNT KAREN! EMMETT SAID THE 'D' WORD!!" I smirked to him.

I grabbed the camera and ran up to my room. I swiftly closed and locked the door.

"Bella!! Please!! I promise I won't put those online!! I only want them for _my_ pleasure!!" he yelled.

I scoffed. Like I would give them to him after saying _that_.

"And delete." I muttered and deleted all the photos except the one of Emmett and me. I opened the door. Emmett had a sad look on his face. "Here ya go." I said sweetly and dropped them in his hands. He moped off to his room.

I looked at the time. Crap! Only fifteen more minutes 'til we have to go! I quickly got ready and we hit the road.

**Okay. This was just kind of a play-around chapter. I hope you enjoyed it none the less!! ******


	21. HELP!

**Oh my god. I haven't written in forever!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!! I have many excuses. First of all- I'm sick. BLAH! Second- I went camping. Third- I went to visit my big sista!!! And fourth- I went to a Kiss concert!!!!!! Which was fun. Anyway, sorry to keep ya'll waitin'. **

**Bella POV**

I was in my helmet and drivers suit. I was buffing out the Bugatti when the door to my garage was being knocked on. I felt around my neck to make sure I didn't miss any hair. I was good, so I went to answer my door.

There was Edward, looking as beautiful as always.

"Hi Edward." I sighed.

He gave me a questioning look. "Hey, Izzy." Oh snap! Why do I keep forgetting!!!!!!

"Uhh. What's up? Dude." I added the dude slightly after to sound more 'guyish'.

"Uhh. I need to tell you the deals off."

"What deal?" What is he talking about?

"Remember? The deal I had you make Victoria like me?" he said.

"Ohhhh! Right! Okay. Why?" I played dumb. I totally knew why he didn't want to be with Victoria. He was in love with me!

"Well. I'm kinda hooked up with your second cousin." He said shyly. Oh my, god. Was he blushing???

"Really?" I said dumbly. "That's so sweet." I sighed the last part.

"Yeah, ummm. Very, uhh, sweet." I am being horrible doing this to him. But he is just too cute when he is confused!!

"Uhh, dude. Do you always wear your helmet?" he asked. Oh. IT must be kinda awkward to talk to someone who head is slightly round.

"Here. One sec." I ran into the bathroom.

I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. Then I shoved it all back up into my cap and adjusted it so it covered most my face.

I walked out to see Edward examining my car.

"Where in the hell did you get a Bugatti Veyron??" He said astonished.

"It's actually my Aunts. She let me borrow it."

"You have a seriously awesome Aunt, do you know that?" he looked at me deeply in the eye.

His eyes looked puzzled. He was looking deeper and deeper into my eyes. And I was falling straight into the trap. If he were to look any more, he might figure out it's me!! Come on brain!!! LOOK AWAY!!!!

I finally shut my eyes tight. I heard Edward blow out a breath of air. I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was leaning against the car.

"Ummm." I said breaking the silence.

"You've got a smudge; right there." Edward said, pointing at the door. It had a rather large smudge on it; probably from someone sticking there oily hands on it.

"I'll get some wax." I said and grabbed the always reliable turtle wax and a clean rag.

The wax was on a shelf up high. I was on my toes, straining my neck to get it.

"Hey," Edward said suddenly. "Where did you get that scar?"

I gasped, causing me to loose balance. I fell backwards and landed on my butt with an 'ooof!'. Edward helped me up and tried examining my scar.

I moved my neck away from his sight. He frowned.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Ummm, when I was little I ran into a glass door. Yeah. And it shattered and I got a gnarly scar." I tried to make it sound cool, but really, there was nothing cool about it.

"Izzy, you don't get a scar like that from running into a glass door. I'm not a doctor, but I'm not stupid."

I nervously started tracing my scar. It was a new habit I had whenever I got nervous.

I felt my sweaty finger line from my earlobe to the base of my throat. It was a long and very visible scar on my left side. **(A/N: I just wrote that so you would know right where the scar actually was.) **

"Uhhh, yeah you actually do." I said defensively.

"Fine." He spat. "But you didn't even have that scar at the beginning of the races. And plus if you wince when I do this," he slightly put his pointer finger on my scar and pushed lightly. I still winced. It was a new scar, therefore sensitive. "It's definitely **not** an old scar."

"Uh-I-I just scratched it too hard yesterday, it's sore." I quickly made up.

"Mmm-Hmm." He said. He didn't believe any of it.

I sighed exasperated. "Okay, Edward. I have a confession." I couldn't put up with this anymore. It was too hard. Good bye trust from Edward anymore.

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!!! I REALLY NEED YOUR GUYS HELP!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP BELLA HIDDEN OR EDWARD SHOULD KNOW!!!! I'm just worried because if she tells him, than he might feel betrayed. But if she doesn't tell him she is risking someone else telling him before her!! I SERIOUSLY AM IN A CRISIS!!! Hopefully I should be able to put the next chappie up soon. YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB DIGGITY!! **


	22. Races and Family

**Ya see!!!! I told you guys I would post another chapter soon!!! And, wow. Sooooo many reviews and other stuff!!!! *Sniffle* I just love you guys!! *Wipes away happy tear*. Anyway, here is what I'm gonna do.**

**Previously on Racing Girl:**

I sighed exasperated. "Okay, Edward. I have a confession." I couldn't put up with this anymore. It was too hard. Good bye trust from Edward anymore.

**Bella POV:**

"I am-"

"ALL RACERS REPORT TO THE TRACK NOW!" the loud speaker interrupted me. I took in a breath and closed my eyes.

Then I considered it fate. I shouldn't tell Edward. I mean, it makes sense. Doesn't it? How feminine would Edward take me if he found out I'm secretly pretending to be a guy. And nobody who knows would tell him anyway. Yeah, I'll just keep it a secret.

"I am…going to be late." I picked up where I left off.

Edward still looked confused.

"Okay. Hey, wait a second. Do you know where Bella is?" he asked me. 'Ya! She's right in front of you!'

"Uh. No I don't." I said and turned around to my car.

"Okay. I'll just call her." I froze. My phone was in my pocket.

"NO!!" I yelled. I spun around and snatched his phone.

"Whoa dude! Chill!!" he backed up with his hands in the air. "Why can't I call my girlfriend?" he said it like I was crazy.

"W-well. B-because. She is…meditating?" it came out like a question.

Edward's eyebrows rose. "She's meditating?" I nodded. "Bella," he confirmed, "is…meditating?"

"Yes. Deep, deep meditation." I said again.

"_Why_?"

"Because, it helps her find her…wah." I made up.

"What's a wah?" he looked so confused.

"You," I said in a loud voice, "you don't know what a wah is?" I said in a quieter voice, as if to make sure nobody heard.

He shook his head dumbfound.

"A wah," I tried to describe, "is the center of life. The center of all things good."

"Oh, okay then." He said. "Umm. Thanks."

Even though I just gave him a load of crap he was still polite. Isn't he the sweetest?!?

"Yeah, no problem."

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, I guess I better go race." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, uh. I'll see you later." He started walking out.

Trying to be guy-ish I yelled, "You know it!" He gave me another weird look and walked out.

I let out the breath I had been holding in and bent over the hood of my car.

This is exhausting.

I finally got in my car and headed to the track.

"RACERS!! COME TO THE TRACK NOW!!!!!" the speaker yelled very loudly.

"I'M COMING!!!!!!!!" I screamed at it. Then looked around to make sure that nobody was in the garage when I yelled that.

Today I would be racing James, Eric, and Nick. While we were getting ready Eric kept giving me these strange looks. Ugh. He is such a creeper.

We were all lined up. From right to left the order was James, Me, Nick, then Eric. Nick kept looking at me, but when I looked at him he quickly looked away. He had his helmet on, so I couldn't see what him expression what. But I'm guessing that he wasn't a happy camper. When I felt his eyes on me, I side looked at his hands. They were balled up into tight fists. WTF??? What did I do to him?

Anyway, now we were all on the track, ready to race.

This time Lauren came out with the flag. I'm not saying it wasn't a bimbo, it just usually isn't racers. But hey, how could Lauren turn down a chance to wear a small skirt and a tight shirt?

She quickly raised it up the down. I wasn't in lead this time- at the beginning. Instead Nick was in lead, me right behind him. I tried to pass him right, but he moved right. I went left, he blocked me off again!! I did what I did with Sydney and quickly went right then sharp left. He still blocked me! It was like he was reading my mind!!!

Then James came speeding up beside us. He was on mine and Nick's left. Nick jolted his bumper into the front of James's car. James went flying. He actually was in the air!! He didn't flip or anything. He just went high in the air and back down. Of course that would make him lose the race.

Either way, I took that advantage while Nick was focused on James. I pulled right and let the Bugatti take care of the rest.

Even in my car, I could hear the crowd going wild at the sight of me emerging from the right. I sped fast, trying to make the chances of Nick bumping me impossible but sure enough I felt a bump on my bumper. But it didn't do anything horrible to me.

I won the race, with Nick a millisecond behind me. Then Eric. And James was eliminated. In a normal tournament that would probably be considered a foul, but this was a no-rules tournament. **(A/N: Like I said, I don't race. So there probably isn't fouls in racing. But just bear with me.) **

An ambulance came rushing over to James car. He was fine except a big gash on his forehead from hitting his steering wheel when he landed.

When I got out, I started just walking over to my friends.

I was walking past Nick when I heard him say, "Fagot."

I turned around. "What did you call me?!?" I screamed.

"I called you a fagot. What are you going to do?" his voice seemed huskier and deeper than his normal voice.

I punched him in the base of his throat. He started coughing and spitting. **(Have you ever been punched there? If you haven't…you're lucky.) **

"You're gonna pay for that." He coughed.

"Bite me." I spat. I walked away back to my friends.

"What happened there?" Emmett asked.

"He called me a fagot." I growled.

"Asshole." Rosalie muttered.

Alice looked thoughtful. "That's weird. Nick is usually really nice."

"Yeah, where did that bad ass driving come from?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and glared at Nick.

~*~

It was 12:30 and we were at my house, enjoying our significant other's company. Our next race was at 4:00. When I would race Emmett.

'So, Edward. How was your race?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I won. And Zach was eliminated."

I growled. He was racing Kyle, Zach, and Victoria. Why couldn't she have been eliminated?

"And Emmett, how did you do?" I asked Emmett. I hadn't heard the results yet.

"Big E won this one." He puffed out his chest. "I was racing Chad and Tyler. Chad was out." I pumped fist in the air. Yesss!! Bad Chad was out!!

"Chad was a jerk." I said, explaining to the weird faces looking at me.

Then Emmett said, "I want food."

"There is some pizza in the fridge" I told him.

He gave me a puppy dog face. "Will you get it for me Bella Bean?"

I smugly smiled. "Sure Em." I got up and went into the kitchen.

I went in the fridge and pulled out a piece of cold pizza, put it in the microwave, and then put it on a plate. I grabbed some hot sauce and smothered it in the red liquid. I smiled to myself.

"Here ya go, Em." I said sweetly and placed it on his lap.

"Thanks Bella Bean."

I smiled and sat back down into Edwards arms.

"What are you all happy about?" he asked into my neck.

My grin got wider. "You'll see."

I watched Emmett take a big bite of pizza. He had that satisfied look on his face. Then his eyes went wide. He jumped up and started dancing around, waving his hands trying to air out his mouth.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he screamed. We all started laughing.

"Emmett!" Rosalie laughed.

"SODA!!!!!!!" he screamed and ran into the kitchen. He came back out, chugging a Pepsi.

When he was completely done, he glared at me.

"Ooo id at own parpuse!" he said, ahnds on his hips.

I laughed. "_What_?"

"Ooo id at own parpuse!!!!" he yelled. Oh. His tongue must be numb.

I burst out laughing, along with all the others.

I loved this family. And that was what we really were. A big happy family. And it would never change. Or so I thought.

**Is this a cliffe??? Anyway. Here is a date update. Tomorrow is the Semi-Finals. And I changed it so the finals would be on the same day. **

**And wow. Lots of reviews!! I hope your guys like what I did with the story!! Love ya'll!!!!!!**


	23. Revealed

**Hello readers of this story!! You guys rock my socks off!!!!!**

**Bella POV**

Today was my last race before the Semi-Finals, and the Finals. They were scheduled to be on the same day!! I'm soo excited!!!!! Today I would be racing Emmett. And we made a bet that whoever one could have full bragging rights and could play the X-BOX whenever they wanted. He was soo in for it.

The only people left in the race were Me, Emmett, Edward, Victoria, Nick, Kyle, Eric, and Tyler. Today I was racing Emmett, Kyle, and Tyler. And while we were racing Edward, Victoria, Nick, and Eric would be going at it. I told Edward I would have to watch Emmett's race because he was my brother. He understood perfectly. In fact, he wanted me to watch Emmett. He is such a gentleman.

We were all lined up. From left to right it was Emmett, Me, Tyler, and Kyle. Before we all lined up, I saw Kyle and Jessica hugging. They are together now. And Jessica has chosen to not be a follower of Victoria. I was proud. She was a good friend of mine now.

Then instead of a bimbo, a man in very official clothing came out. He went to Emmett's side of the car. He bent down and started talking to him. Then Emmett nodded. The man came over to me.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to tell you the new plan for this race. The winner will be the only one to continue. The people in second, third, and fourth will be eliminated. So this is the Semi-Finals basically. Tomorrow the Championship will be held at 2:00 p.m. We just want to get this over with." He said in a very bored tone. I nodded.

So, if I wanted to continue, I would have to win. Fair enough.

I looked over at Emmett and slid up the face part of the helmet so he could see my wicked grin.

"It's all fun and games right?" I joked to him.

He smiled and revved his engine. "Yep, aaaall fun and games."

I slide my helmet back and revved my engine. Everyone else revved theirs too.

Then the bottle blonde came out blah, blah, blah. We were racing. Emmett and I were head and head. Tyler was right behind us. Then I emerged from beside Emmett. I was fully in the lead. Emmett was having a hard time catching up, since he only had the engine of a Mustang.

Then Tyler came up beside me. I looked in the rear view mirror. Kyle was way back. He had a flat tire. Oh, god. That must really bite.

A sudden jolt from my right took me out of my thoughts. Tyler was killing me out there!!! I looked worriedly at Emmett. I may have a faster car than Tyler, but he had a bigger car, and he could take me out if he tried hard.

Emmett started mouthing something, but Tyler hit me again. I looked back over to Emmett. He mouthed 'Pull left hard on three'. Why would I pull left? I would hit him.

Then he mouthed 'one…two…three.' I pulled left hard. Emmett had braked, so I didn't hurt him. Then he regained it and came between me and Tyler. Basically we switched places. What was he doing???

Suddenly Emmett hit Tyler, hard. Tyler swerved and went off the track. Oh my god. Emmett totally just completely save me!!!!!!

I mouthed 'you're the best freakin' brother ever!!!' to him, he smiled and gunned it. I gunned it too. Then he slowed down. I looked at him confused.

He mouthed 'go for it.' And smiled. I was almost crying. He was the best big brother ever!!!

So, I gunned it. And I won. I would be in the championship race. Oh, my god. I would be in the Championship race!!!!! I squealed like a girl and slowed to a stop. I got out and went over to Emmett's car. I hugged him so hard. He hugged me back.

"Good job," he whispered in my ear, "Izzy."

That snapped me out of the hug. Guys don't hug. Whoop sees!! I can't wait for tomorrow!!!

~*~

It was tomorrow!!! Today I would be racing in the Championship. The only sad thing is- I would be racing against Edward. Oh, Boy.

Emmett woke me up as gracefully as he always does.

"BELLA!!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMM!!!!!" He screamed and slapped my butt proving his point. I groaned into my pillow.

"Bella!! Today is the Championship, you do realize that right??" That got me right up. He chuckled at me.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's 12:00. you sleep along time." he said matter-of-factly. "And you sleep talk. Did you know that?"

"What?!?" I screeched. I knew that I slept talked, but nobody was supposed to hear me!!

"Yeah, you think Edward is scrum-dilly-ump-tious." I groaned. "And you think that you should just make pancakes on him, he's so hott." I groaned again. "Edward is so sexy the song should be changed to 'Edward's bringing sexy back! Yeah! If he was a girl he'd have a sexy rack! Yeah!'".He laughed.

"Emmett? Should I be worried about you?" Aunt Karen said from the doorway. Emmett's face went pale. "I mean, you _are_ singing about Bella's boyfriend. And '_if he was a girl he'd have an awesome rack_?" Emmett wasn't white now, he was red. "Emmett. Are you gay?" she said seriously, but jokingly enough to know that she was playing around.

"I-but- No! She-sing- No!!!" he stuttered.

"It's okay to admit it Emmett." I blurted out.

"No-she-I-umm-you see-no!" he kept stuttering.

Aunt Karen and I were both laughing so hard now. Emmett was even redder and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just go take a shower Bella." He muttered and walking out. We continued laughing.

I hugged Aunt Karen.

"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow." I hugged her so hard. I didn't want her to leave.

"Well, I can stay a little while baby doll." She started smoothing my hair.

"Really?" my face lit up.

She chuckled. "Sure. For a day or two. But you know, I do have a life in Phoenix, sweetheart."

"I know. I just don't want you so go." She chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"You should go get ready now, I'll make breakfast."

"FOOD!!!!" an excited Emmett yelled from all the way downstairs. We laughed and I went to take a shower.

~*~

I was all ready to go now.

"See you guys at the track." I said bye.

"Good luck sweetheart." Aunt Karen kissed my cheek and grabbed her purse.

"Kick some ass Bella!" Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!! Language!!" Aunt Karen scolded.

I laughed and went to the Bugatti Veyron.

~*~

Okay. Deep breaths. Deeeep breaths. This is it. This is the championship race. I gripped the steering wheel harder. I heard my knuckles pop.

I closed my eyes and started to think. I was fully concentrating on the race, but Edwards face came to my mind. I thought about his smile. Oh god, his smile. His lips, his nose. And, his eyes. Those striking emerald eyes.

I opened my eyes and was fully concentrated. I was ready.

This time Victoria came out. Instead of waving to Edward, she waving at me and made kissy faces. BLAH!!! That girl is friggin' insane!!

She raised a golden rag, and threw it down. We were off. Edward and I were neck-and-neck.

He was too nice to bump me, but he faked to. He swerved to my side. I thought he was gonna hit me. So I moved over, which cost me some speed. I spent the first half of the race trying to gain it back.

By the time I did we only had 3 laps left. I really didn't want to hurt him. No, I _couldn't_. I couldn't hurt him. It was just impossible to me. And he couldn't hurt me, because he knew 'Bella' would get mad.

Now we had 2 laps.

1 lap left. We were still tied. The finish line was in sight. Then I rammed my foot into the gas and closed my eyes. I don't know why, I just did. When I knew I had crossed the finish line because I heard cheering, I sopped and opened my eyes.

People were running towards our cars. Who had won? Then they all came to me. Oh. My. God. I won. I won!!!! My god. My god. Oh my god!!! I WON!

I got out of the car and was lifted up by Emmett. I was excited at first, but then I thought '_Edward_'.

"Emmett. Put me down." I said. He set me down and I quickly walked over to Edward.

"Edward. I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked. "You won. It was fair. Congratulations." He stuck out his hand. He was absolutely serious. He wasn't even sad he lost!!! MY GOD I LOVE THAT BOY!!!!!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. He chuckled and actually hugged me. Even though he still thought I was a guy, he hugged me. I was the luckiest girl-boy in the world.

~*~

"Bella!! Come on!! We are going to be late!!!" Alice screeched. As far as Edward knew, I would not be attending because I had a cold.

"I'm comin' Alice!" I yelld. I put on my hat and went out to Alice's porches.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were already at the party. Alice, Rose and I were just driving there. When we got there, there were so many cars!!!

When I walked in there was lots of cheering. I got patted on the back a lot. Some pats were so hard I had to re-adjust my hat. I was grinning like a mad man.

I looked up and there was a stage with a DJ in the front of the room. I don't know who's house this is, but it was huge!!!!

I looked around and saw nick looking at me. Well, I think he was looking at me. He still had his helmet on. Why? I don't know.

"Will the two Championship racers come to the stage please." The guy in the suit said from a microphone on stage.

Edward and I walked up onto the stage.

"Congratulations boys. You two were the Championship racers!!" he yelled. The crowd started cheering. "But there could only be one winner. So, in second place, Edward Cullen!!" The crowd was cheering again. The guy handed Edward a silver trophy. He smile and raised it above his head. "And your winner, IZZY SWAN!!!!" the crowd flipped!!!!! **(I know I said her last name was Melano or something, but I changed it.)**

I was given a giant gold trophy. The crowd was still freaking out.

"Congrats _Izzy_." A nasal voice sneered my name. I looked over to see Victoria glaring at me. "If that even is your real name." I gulped. Oh no.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Victoria yelled. No!! She couldn't be doing this!! "you think this is Izzy?? Well, it's not! It's _Bella Swan!!!!"_ she screeched.

Everyone started laughing and saying 'ya right'. Phew. That was close.

"No!!!! It IS HER!!!!" Victoria yelled. She stormed up to me. She grabbed my hat and tore it off. This was my worst nightmare. "_seeeee_!!!" she screamed. The crowd gasped. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

I looked over at Edward. He was walking back like he was recovering from a blow.

"Bella." Edward whispered, hurt filled. My vision was clogged up with tears.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. I ran through the crowd. I stormed out side and went into the forest. When I couldn't see light from the house anymore, I collapsed. I was sobbing so hard.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." A voice tsked behind me. I turned around.

"Nick?"

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! You guys are so awesome!! I'm not going to write much because I want to get started on the next chapta!! ;D**


	24. Stabbed

**Ahhhh! I really don't know why I'm screaming…**

**Previously on Racing Girl:**

"Bella. Bella. Bella." A voice tsked behind me. I turned around.

"Nick?"

**BellaPOV**

"Nick?" I asked. He still had his helmet on!!

He laughed a dark and deadly laugh. "I'm not Nick, beautiful." Then he took off the helmet.

"MIKE!!!!!" I screamed and sobbed.

"Ya miss me?" he said huskily.

"What did you do to Nick?"

"Oh, I just…got rid of him." He said casually, yet in such an evil way.

"You killed Nick?" I whispered.

"Like it was my first murder, Bella!" he laughed. "But we're not here to discuss what I've done Bella. I'm here to finish what I started." He started stalking towards me.

"No please, Mike. Don't, don't do this." I cried. I was backing up away from him, until my back met a tree. Why does this keep happening to me???

He squished my body to the tree with his. He grabbed my face and faced it towards him, but I looked away.

"Now Bella. You do have options. You can run away with me…or you can die." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Go to hell." I spat.

He sighed. "It's such a waste though."

I made no sound.

He sighed again. "Fine have it your way." And he reached for his knife.

I took the opportunity and ran. It was stupid, but it was all I could think of.

I was tackled from behind. I felt the wet moss beneath my body.

"To think I would have taught you running just makes it worse." He growled.

I felt a stabbing sensation in my stomach. I looked down to see his knife stuck in me. I screamed out in pain.

Mike started laughing. He pulled the knife out and I screamed again. He started mocking my screams, he was enjoying the sound of my pain.

He plunged the knife in my stomach again. And I screamed louder than ever. Then I smelt blood, my blood. I started to black out.

"No Bella!!! You will be awake when I kill you!!" Mike yelled. Then he shoved my face into a puddle of cold water. Unfortunately that woke me right up.

He plunged the knife in for a third time. I will surely die from this. He put the knife on my skin again, but he didn't stick it all the way in. He was cutting my skin, but not badly. I warily looked down to see what he was doing.

He was writing on my skin!! He spelled the word 'mine' on my stomach. No!! I was not his!! I was Edwards!! Oh, Edward. He hates me now. He doesn't love me. I'm not anybodies. Not anymore. And with that I waited for death to take me over

**EdwardPOV**

What? No! Bella would tell me!! Wouldn't she? No. She didn't. She-She _used_ me. She doesn't love me. She was faking it. All this time. I felt tears fall from my face.

I ran outside. I was so angry. She made me feel like a fool. Which is exactly what I was for believing her. Ugh!! I'm so stupid!!

"Edward. You need to listen to me." Emmett said behind me.

"No. Emmett. I know exactly what she was planning. She used me. She doesn't love me."

"Don't EVER think that!!!" he yelled. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Bella loves you. She was just afraid. She didn't know what you would think of her. Please Edward. You don't know all the crap she's been through. Edward listen to me!! She. Is. In. Love with you!! And you know it!!! Now we need to go find her before she does something stupid."

Oh my god. Now I'm really stupid!! Of course Bella loves me!! But more importantly, I love her. And I need to find her to tell her.

"Where is she?" I said with a sudden confidence.

"I-I don't know."

Suddenly I heard a scream from the woods. I looked at Emmett. Then we both started running towards the woods.

The screams were getting louder, closer. Finally they were right in front of us.

There is saw Bella on the ground covered in blood. She was struggling to breathe. I looked at her stomach. She had slits that looked like they were incredibly deep.

"Bella." I cried. I went on my knees and lifted her to my arms. "Bella!"

"Ed-Edward." She sputtered. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Yes love. I'm here." I nuzzled her neck.

"Edward." She said again.

"What is it love?" I asked.

"Be-Behind you." She warily pointed over my shoulder.

I looked back and saw a flash of blonde hair before I was tackled to the ground.

I looked up and saw Mike, with a knife to my throat. I started to growl at him.

"You! You did this to my Bella!! I'm .Going. To. Kill. You!!!" I spat in his face.

He just laughed humorlessly. "I don't believe you're in the position to say that."

I growled again. I brought up my fist to his nose, hard. I heard the satisfying _crunch_.

He howled out in pain. He grabbed his nose and took a few steps back. I got up and lunged at him.

I had him in a choke hold against a tree.

"Bring back any Déjà vu, _Mike_." I seethed.

He just looked scared. Good.

"Edward," I heard growling behind me. "Move outta the way. Now." I turned around and saw Emmett, shaking with rage.

I stepped aside, only to be replace with twice the body.

I was positive Emmett was going to kill him. He was punching him, and kicking him. Even though he was now unconscious, he continued to beat the living shit out of him.

"Emmett." I said. He didn't even slow his punches. "Emmett!" I yelled. He stopped.

He was panting hard and removed some perspiration from his forehead.

"Don't worry about him now. Bella needs us." I put a hand on his shoulder.

We ran over to Bella. She was having a harder time breathing than she did before.

"Emmett. Grab my phone and call 911." I ordered.

He took my phone and immediately began dialing.

"Bella. Please. Please hold on." I sobbed.

She warily smiled and put her petite hand on my cheek.

"Edward. I love y-" she drifted off into unconsciousness.

I cried harder and put my head on her stomach, ignoring the blood spurting out.

What have I done?

**Well, there you have it. Hope you guess liked what I did with it!! I'll try hard to get the next chappie up soon!! Love you guys!!!!!**


	25. The End

**Wow. Lots of reviews and other stuff. I'm glad you guys liked it! =D**

**Bella POV**

Yeah. I'm dead.

I knew it. I love you Dad. I love you Emmett. I love you Rosalie. I love you Alice. I love you Jasper. I love you…Edward.

Oh shit. Edward.

Okay so maybe he does love me, or maybe he doesn't. I don't know!

I'm so confused.

But it doesn't matter anymore because I am dead. DEAD!

Oh, great. I see the light. It's getting brighter now. If only I could just open my eyes, and see it.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

Oh, I'm not dead.

Edward was sitting on the crappy hospital chair, looking miserable.

What have I done to him? Everything is ruined. I don't want to live now.

I shut my eyes hard, trying to make it all go away. And then I opened them again. Dammit. There's Edward. I shut them again, harder. Dang it!! Why can't I just die already!!

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "What are you doing?"

I sighed. "I'm trying to make everything go away." Then I closed my eyes gently and leant my head on the itchy pillow.

"Why?"

I scoffed. "Everything is ruined." I stated.

"Bella. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and was eaten up by Edward's.

"Bella. We need to talk." Oh, great. He was giving me the talk. The 'I'm sorry Bella. I mean these past few days have been great but, I need to move on' talk.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Is what I got instead.

I looked at him incredulously. "You're _sorry_?"

"I know. It's a horrible excuse but-"

"Why are you sorry Edward? I'm the one who should be sorry. I lied to you. And I feel horrible for it, I really do. I don't know how you could forgive me."

He started laughing that musical laugh. "Bella. I am sorry. If I would have told you it was okay, and that I still loved you immediately, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Edward. You always think everything is your fault. I take the blame for this one. If I wouldn't have ran into the woods like a little girl, I would've been fine."

He tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Bella. I need you to understand this," he looked at me seriously, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I fell prisoner to his eyes.

"Oh cut the rap and just kiss already!" an impatient pixie ordered from the doorway.

We looked over to see everyone watching us, with a rather angry Alice in the front.

"That sounds fine with me." I smiled to Edward.

"Just perfect." He said huskily.

Then he crashed his lips to mine.

It was the most eager, hungry, passionate, beautiful kiss we had ever shared. This was the perfect ending to a not so perfect week.

**I know this chapter is REALLY different. I don't know why, I was just writing differently. It's so strange and hard to explain. **

**Anyway, this is sadly the end. *tear* I hope you all enjoyed it!! Tell me in a review or pm how you think it was. **

**OH!!! And also if you have ever watched the movie Enchanted, then figure the "I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss" song at the end. **

**You guys have been great readers and supporters of this story!! Love you guys!!!!! **


End file.
